Is It Still Complicated?
by MsChaoticSloth
Summary: Things don't always run smooth... Even when you think everything is okay and a happy ending came. This story is just a bunch of one-shots after the story Complications. RoachxOC and MacTavishxGhost also other appearances
1. The Intro

**Hello there readers :)  
Here is more information about what these one shots will contain.**

**When I wrote Complications I got a few short stories ideas and you may say why not but them after the last chapter of complications but they don't actually follow on, so I thought why not make a whole new story for them... Anyway you see they are just different stories about different days, I also have a flashback ones. **

**Now I don't think you will need to read Complications to understand these stories,  
If you want to read it or have then I thank you... You are awesome,  
**

**I'm going to put like a brief information section at the top of what the story will be about, just so you know and a warning because not all stories will contain the same thing and on the main thing it just says Roach, also Romance and Humor but its not just them but that's all I could but so yeah... **

**Just a quick warning here as well  
WARNING  
Stories will contain an OC (Felix), There will be Slash, Strong language, Sexual themes and maybe some violence (haven't wrote a story with violence yet but who knows still warn you anyway just in case)  
Also if you have any ideas for a story you would like me to add to my one shots I will give it my best shot, of course you will get credit for it, unless you don't want credit, it's completely up to you  
**

**If you like and enjoy my stories please leave a review or follow or favourite which ever one I will love you for it :) and have a great day :) **


	2. The Bet

**Warning - Sexual themes**

* * *

Felix held on to the metal bars of the bed as Roach pushed in harder each time, making her feel more and more full. She couldn't help the cries that escaped her lips, "OH! Roach!"

Roach started slowing down to prolong things just a bit longer. He stroked a hand down her back, grabbing her hips, pulling her up so his chest was against her back. Moving her hair to the side, he started sucking and nipping at the sweet spot on her neck.

"Roach...please!"

With that plea, he moved a little bit faster, a little bit rougher, a little bit deeper; they could feel themselves building, getting closer, both panting. Felix's head falls back, resting on Roach's should. As their bodies took over complete control, Roach reaches climax, crying out, "Felix!", which sends Felix over the edge, falling back to the bed and screwing the covers in her fists as she cries out.

Roach slowly pulls out and sits back, leaning against the cool wall, which chills his heated body; Felix flipped onto her back, lying completely naked on the bed.

"Damn, girl! I love you." Roach said with a half smirk.

Felix looked up at him and giggled, "I love that smile."

Roached half smirked at her again as he leaned in, kissing her. He pulled away an inch or two, "I love that sound."

Felix moved closer to him, stroking her finger on the stubble, "What sound would that be?"

"When you giggle."

They just stared at each other and Felix couldn't help but smile.

"Roach! I need to talk to you!" Ghost burst through the door.

"Ghost! What the hell?" Felix quickly dove under the covers, hiding her body from Ghost's view, as Roach just threw the covers across his lap.

Ghost turned around quickly, looking away, "Fuck! Can't you two keep your hands off of each other?"

"It's okay, Ghost; we're covered." Felix said, sighing loudly.

Ghost peeked back around to make sure. He took a deep, calming breath when he was sure he wouldn't see anything he didn't want to see.

"What's up?" Roach asked, pulling out a cigarette from his drawer.

"Well, ermm, Sheppard is coming next week to have us run the pit, so were practicing starting tomorrow."

Felix and Roach both nodded; Ghost started laughing as he was walking out.

"What?" Felix asked.

"You two. I mean, you can't keep your hands off each other." Ghost smirked.

With that, Ghost left, leaving them to think about things.

Roach laughed, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What are you laughing at?" Felix asked, baffled.

"Well, you."

Felix raised he eyebrows, "Why?" Her voice was serious.

"I never thought you would be such a..." Roach stopped trying to think of the right word. A small smirk graced his lips, "Nymphomaniac."

Felix mockingly laughed, "Are you for real? You're blaming me?"

Roach just nodded, "It's always you who wants it."

Felix jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Roach asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I always put you off doing things by wanting sex."

"I don't mean it like that."

"Oh no! I'll stay out of your way, from now on."

"Come on! You're being stupid."

Felix stopped what she was doing, her mouth open, looking at Roach, "I'm also stupid now?" She once again mockingly laughed and finished getting dressed.

Roach jumped up off the bed and tried stopping her, "It's not like I don't like that about you; I actually love it about you!" Roach got a sly smirk on his face, "That you want me so much."

Felix's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you fricking kidding me? So, what you're saying is that I always come on to you?"

Roach just smirked.

"You think this is funny?"

"You're overreacting."

Felix was finally fully dressed and as soon as the words left Roach's lips, she walked out, leaving him standing there, completely naked and the door wide open.

Roach quickly closed the door and started getting dressed. He thought about what just happened.

Roach knocked on the door softly, "Felix?"

She didn't answer him; she lay on her bed reading a book, trying her hardest to just ignore him.

Roach sighed and decided to just walk in, "Come on, Felix."

Felix slammed the book down and stood up, "Come on, Felix, what?!"

Roach was taken back by the outburst, he had never seen Felix act like this before and he was at a loss for words, completely forgetting why he was here.

"Come on, Roach, what have you got to say?"

"Ermmm.." Roach was scared and he didn't even know why. He took a deep breath, getting himself ready; he said the words slowly, making sure he didn't make any more wrong moves, "Why are you so mad?"

"Oh. My. God. Roach! You called me a nymphomaniac, saying I'm a girl obsessed with sex and then called me stupid! So, what do you think you did wrong?"

"What's wrong with being a nymphomaniac? I think it's pretty hot."

Felix shouted the words a bit louder than she probably should have, knowing that everyone was on base, "I do not always come on to you!"

Roach laughed, "Come on, it's normally you wanting it!"

Felix narrowed her eyes, "Fine. You think that? Let's see who can hold out without sex the longest."

Roach's face fell; in his mind it was normally Felix walking into his room all hot and sexy, doing things to turn him on. He didn't want it to stop, but he wouldn't admit that he was wrong. It was, in actuality, him always coming on to her.

"Fine." was all he said, part of him hoped that she was joking, but he could pretty much tell from the way she was looking at him that it wasn't a joke.

"Fine." She smiled wickedly as she saw the worry on Roach's face.

"What are the rules?" Roach asked.

"The first one to want sex loses."

"So, if I come on to you, I lose." Roach asked, clarifying.

Felix just nodded.

"So, nothing else?"

"Nope. Just that."

Roach stood up as if to leave, but he stopped at the door and looked back at Felix.

"You'll miss me." Roach left before Felix could say anything.

It had been two days since Felix and Roach had made their bet. They had only seen each other when eating or training, even then they would try their hardest to avoid each other.

The third day came and Felix was sitting on her bed staring out the window thinking about anything but Roach, which proved to be a much harder task than she thought. Maybe it was her always coming on to Roach, and if that was true, how long would Roach be able to hold out? The thought gave her a shiver and she decided to take a shower. Walking out of her room, she bumped into a wet, toned body. Quickly backing up, she saw Roach standing there. He had just a towel wrapped around his hips, leaving his ripped, wet chest on display; she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Felix?"

She shook her head, "I need a shower." She quickly walked away.

Felix stood in the shower thinking about seeing Roach. He looked so hot standing there, wet...all his muscles on display...she even loved his scars, not how he got them, but running her hands across them, showing who he was. Felix could feel her hands slowly making their way down her breasts, down her stomach. Shaking her head, she stopped and got out. Walking to her room, she bumped into MacTavish.

"You and Roach need to work on some intel."

Felix's mouth fell open a tiny bit, "Why me, sir?"

"Because I said so." MacTavish walked away leaving Felix standing there, worried. She really didn't want to lose this bet. Roach would just rub it in and never let her live it down.

Roach sat at the table, looking over the intel. He was wondering where Felix was; she was meant to be here about ten minutes ago and she was still nowhere to be seen.

After about 15 minutes, she walked in, wearing a tight black strappy top, some summer shorts and her combat boots. Roach was in shock; she looked hot, but Roach knew what she was doing. He tried his best to look away and not pay her any attention, which was hard since she came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder. "Got anything?" Her voice was low and he could feel her breath on his ear.

He closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to try anything on her. "Nope. Not yet." Roach's voice was stern, as if trying to act like it didn't bother him.

"Okay." She backed away and sat in the seat opposite him. They didn't speak for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only about 20 minutes.

Felix kept looking up through her lashes at Roach. His hair was sticking up; he must not have done anything with it after his shower, but it looked so good. It was provoking ideas in her mind. She wanted to crawl across the table and run her hand through his hair. Her eyes fell to his lips; they looked so inviting, kissable, and she knew what those lips could do and where they had been. She couldn't help but think about them being all over her, body, seducing her, making her want him all the more. She quickly got rid of those thoughts and looked away. She wasn't going to lose this bet; not after Roach called her a nymphomaniac. The sheer thought of it and she remembered just how mad she was at him, and thankfully, it banished all those other thoughts from her mind.

Felix's top was showing a perfect amount of cleavage and Roach couldn't help but keep staring, thinking how he wanted to lick and nip at her nipples, make them hard under his touch. He felt very uncomfortable, looking down, to his surprise, found that his pants were tented. Roach's head shot up to see if Felix had taken notice, luckily she hadn't. Roach needed to either get rid of it or get out without looking suspicious. He decided getting rid of it was the better idea and started thinking of something else, but all that ran through his head was when he bumped into her the first day they met; she was wet, naked and so fricking hot. This thought morphed into her lying on the bed the other day, naked, giggling at him.

Felix smirked, still looking over the intel, "Got some discomfort there, Roach?"

Roach narrowed his eye, "No. I'm fine."

Felix looked at him, still smirking at him; she stood up and reached over the table, grabbing some papers. Roach ended up with an even better look at her cleavage. He couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips. He needed her touch, he missed it, but he couldn't quit; she would never let it go.

"Say. You. Want. Me." Felix whispered the words in a flirtatious voice.

Roach wanted her; he leaned in, their lips only inches away. He looked from her eyes to her lips, "No."

Roach quickly sat back down, as did Felix, both just looking at the other.

"Roach, you're panting." Felix said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You're not playing fair."

"There's only one rule, Roach." Felix got up and walked out. She suddenly stopped, "Yes, you can stare at my ass when I leave."

Roach just stared with so many things running through his head.

The next day at training, Roach and Royce were running the track; Royce had noticed that Roach seemed a little distracted, "What's up, Roach?"

Roach just looked at him, "I'm just thinking."

Royce stopped and Roach follow, the two just walked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Girls."

Royce had a mischievous grin on his face and started nudging Roach with his elbow, "What about girls?"

Roach rolled his eyes and tried to think of some way he could bring it up without referring to him and Felix. "A mate of mine wants to make a girl...let's say, jealous."

Royce had a moment of thought, "Flirt with another girl."

Roach thought about it, "No, she'll probably just go crazy at me."

Royce noticed what Roach had just said, but decided to not say anything, maybe catch him out, "Why do you need to make this girl jealous?"

"Because of a stupid bet to see who can wait the longest without sex."

Royce looked baffled, "Why?"

Roach felt he had said too much, "That's not important, just how would you make a girl jealous?"

Royce shrugged, "Turn her on in all possible ways."

"How?"

Royce furrowed his brows, "Come on, Roach, you've had sex. You know how to turn a girl on, just do it without her knowing."

Royce starting running again, and this gave Roach a great idea. He remembered what happened when they bumped into each other after he had been in the shower; she wanted him then, he was pretty sure.

Roach started to run. When he got back, he saw Felix working with a rifle. He strolled over, "Hey, what you up to?"

Felix looked at him curiously, "Checking the gun, why?"

"Just wondered."

Felix stared at Roach, he was hot and sweating from the run he had just completed. He was wearing sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips, a tight T-shirt you could see the muscle definition right through, the shirt was a bit short and showed off a bit of toned stomach and his happy trail running south into his pants. Roach sat next to her, close enough so their bodies were touching, but ever so slightly. Felix felt her heartbeat quicken; he was hardly touching her, but oh she wanted him.

Roach smirked at her the way she loved, then he started running his hands through his hair, making it stick up, which he knew she loved. She would do it most times when they were lying in bed together. Felix narrowed her eyes, she had a feeling she knew what Roach was doing, and if that was the game, she didn't mind playing. She turned him to face her with a single finger to his chin and started stroking her finger across his stubble, her voice lustful, "I think you need to shave."

Roach and Felix sat there looking into each others eyes, her finger running across his face. She stopped when she reached his bottom lip and slowly ran her finger across.

"Fuck off!" Royce's face was astonished when he saw the two sitting there.

Roach and Felix quickly stood up, backing away from each other.

"You wanted to make Felix jealous? You two? Really?" Royce couldn't help the massive grin on his face.

"What? NO!" Roach tried to quickly defend them, but he had a feeling that he didn't stand a chance in hell, not with the way they were acting.

"Whatever, dude. Are you two fucking each other?"

Felix was speechless; she couldn't have the whole team finding out, they would never stop.

Roach didn't think, but the works just came out, "You can't tell anyone!"

Felix quickly looked at Roach, "What the hell?"

"What? He pretty much knows with the way you were acting."

Felix felt the same anger build inside her again, "Are you blaming me, again? You came over all hot and sweaty!"

Royce just watched the two, then decided to speak up, interrupting them, "I'm not going to tell anybody."

Felix and Roach stopped, both looking at Royce.

"You won't?" Felix was shocked; she didn't think Royce would be so...nice.

"Hey! It's you guys' business and I can understand why you wouldn't want everybody else to know." Royce shrugged and then heard Archer calling him. He walked off leaving the two alone.

Roach turned back to look at Felix, but she narrowed her eyes at him and walked off. Roach sighed and sat down with his head in his hands, "This may never fucking end."

The days continued on the same way; the two trying to make each other jealous, but doing nothing more than frustrating themselves as they realized the other wouldn't give in. Felix lay in her bed, having trouble sleeping, because, damn it, she missed Roach...a lot. She missed having sex with him, but she also missed talking to him for hours on end about anything, missed cuddling with him at night and being able to fall asleep in his arms, where she felt most safe.

Roach was also awake. He was really starting to hate this. He missed her, and now this whole bet just seemed stupid. He wanted to speak to her without arguing. He wanted to feel her skin against his instead of just imaging it, and then having to resort to his own hand as company.

Today was the day Sheppard would be coming and it was about 20 minutes until his arrival. Everybody was sitting in the mess hall having breakfast. Most had finished, but were still sitting and talking about what might happen when the General showed up. No one really like him showing up; he made the whole base feel nervous since most didn't like him.

Roach sat on a table with Meat, Toad and Archer. He was blanking them out; he was starting to feel irritated. He looked across the room to see Felix watching him; she gave him a small smile which he returned.

Felix got up and left. She held out a small amount of hope that Roach would follow her, which he did. They both sat on Felix's bed, not saying anything.

"You worried about Sheppard?" Felix asked.

Roach just shrugged, then remembered he needed his Lowa combat GTX military boots before Sheppard showed up, "I need my boots."

Felix looked at him, baffled, "Go get them."

"They're in one of the trucks."

Felix nodded, "Let's head out and get them then."

Roach smiled and was truly happy she was coming out with him. When they got there, they both stood looking at each other.

Felix looked at the ground and the words left her lips so quietly, "I miss you."

Roach smiled, putting a hand under her chin, tilting her head back so he could look in her eyes, "I miss you, too."

They both leaned closer until their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. Roach wrapped his arms around Felix's hips, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was slammed into the side of the truck. Roach bit her bottom lip, "I. Want. You."

Felix moaned at his words, Roach started sucking and biting at her neck, making the moans louder.

"The car, Roach." Felix could hardly speak, but she tried opening the door with one hand.

"What?" Roach ask, still sucking at her collar bone.

"In the car."

Roach dropped her back to her feet and opened the door. Felix pushed him in and crawled on top of him, running her hands through his hair and nibbling on his ear. She licked her tongue up his ear, "This is going to be fun." she whispered in his ear.

Roach kissed her passionately, making everything he had thought about come rushing back; the desire to be inside her made him want her more than anything in the world. He lifted her top off, almost ripping her bra, he started to suck at her nipples, making each one hard. Felix could feel the tugging sensation in her belly, the sensation that she had almost every day this week, but wasn't able to satisfy. Both took off their bottoms, leaving them completely naked. Felix sat on top and slowly eased herself on him; feeling him inside made her cry out, "Roach! God! I've missed you!"

Roach kissed her softly, "I've missed you, too!"

She slowly started to move, but soon the pace quickened, their thrusts matching perfectly. Roach was hitting that spot with amazing accuracy, and it wasn't long until they were both convulsing around each other, crying out. They stayed there for what felt like hours, just trying to calm themselves. The tugging had left them both and they felt relaxed, just sitting in each others arms.

"Who won?" Roach asked as he laughed, remembering the bet.

Felix giggled, "I don't think either of us did."

Roach kiss her, "Please, let's not make another bet like that."

Felix ran a hand through Roach's hair, "I agree."

Roach and Felix could hear someone yelling. Carefully they looked out the back window; they saw Royce. Roach quickly pulled on his trousers, not caring about his shirt, and got out, leaving Felix the privacy to get dressed.

"Royce, what's up?"

Royce had a relieved look on his face when he saw Roach and jogged over, "Sheppard's here. Where the hell is Felix?"

As soon as the words left Royce's mouth, Felix stepped out of the car. Royce looked confused, but it was like a light bulb when on over his head; "You two just had sex."

Felix looked shocked as Roach just shook his head.

"Well, you best hurry up because Sheppard is getting pissed off waiting."

With that, they both quickly rushed to the pit and got weird looks from everyone except Ghost, who was trying not to laugh as they turned up with their hair and clothes all messed up.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help_


	3. How He Found Out

Roach, Meat and Chemo were in the kitchen making, well, trying to make a birthday cake for MacTavish. They all stood back and looked at the masterpiece of their work. It really didn't look like a cake. Meat had tried to write 'Happy Birthday' on top with icing, but it didn't work out too well.

Chemo just looked at it curiously, "What the hell is it supposed to be, Meat?"

Meat smiled, "A gun."

Roach pinched the bridge of his nose, "It was supposed to say 'Happy Birthday'."

"Well, it went wrong."

Chemo furrowed his brows, "How does it go from being 'Happy Birthday' to a gun?"

"When stuff happens." Meat huffed, "I think he'll love it."

"You would." Roach said, shaking his head.

Meat wore a triumphant smile.

Ghost and MacTavish were sitting in his office just looking over some paperwork. Ghost had a huge grin on his face, then pulled out a box from his pocket, wrapped in newspaper. Ghost pushed it in front of MacTavish.

MacTavish eyed it suspiciously, "What's this?"

"A birthday present." Ghost said, rolling his eyes.

MacTavish picked up the box and started shaking it. Unwrapping it, he was holding a long box; opening it to reveal what lay inside, a large fighting dagger, completely black. He looked closer to reveal it was engraved 'You & Me Forever'. MacTavish couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face. The saying was a private thing between the two, but MacTavish always remembers it.

MacTavish leaned over and kissed Ghost. Things started getting more intense between the two until Felix walked through the door. The two quickly back away, but sighed when they saw Felix. She looked between the two curiously, "Did I just walk in on something...again?"

Ghost just shook his head, "No."

"Oh good! MacTavish, we need you in the mess hall."

When the three walked into the mess hall, all the others started singing, well more shouting really, 'Happy Birthday'.

MacTavish was taken back, but then saw the cake and furrowed his brows, "What's that?"

Meat yelled, "It's your cake!"

MacTavish just nodded cautiously as he thought if the cake was actually edible or not.

Everybody sat down eating cake. They were all talking about when they first met MacTavish and how some of the men were actually terrified of him. MacTavish didn't actually realize he was that scary of a man. They all sat there for nearly three hours talking about random things. Most had left by now, headed to bed.

Ghost stretched, "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Ghost eyed him carefully, "You okay?"

MacTavish nodded, "Yeah, just need a minute."

Ghost kissed him, "Okay, we'll talk about it when you come to bed."

MacTavish laughed as Ghost walked away. He sat there thinking about how different things were for him now. He was a Captain, which he never even thought possible when he first joint the Army. And he was the Captain of one of the best, most elite teams. One thing he never thought that he would be was in love with Ghost, but he was and that was the one thing that shocked him the most. He remembered having girlfriends, thinking he was in love with them, but this was different. He didn't know how to describe it.

Everything was quiet until he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Getting up quietly to go and check it out, he looked through the kitchen door to see Roach and Felix picking up some pans that must have cause the noise.

Just as MacTavish was about to say hi, he saw Felix lean up and pull Roach into a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away,he heard the exact words of 'I love you' leave Felix's lips and Roach repeated the same.

He quietly shut the door and silently left. He was in full shock; Roach and Felix were together? How did he not notice this?

Walking in his room, he sat on his bed, completely baffled.

Ghost raised his brows, sitting up, "What's up?"

MacTavish sighed, "Did you know that Felix and Roach are together?"

Ghost laughed, "What? They told you?"

MacTavish's mouth fell open, "You knew?"

Ghost shrugged, "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, it wasn't really for me to tell."

MacTavish nodded, "I'll need to talk to them."

"About what?"

"About their relationship."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to know they won't let it get in the way of their jobs."

"They've been together for like 2 months and you haven't even noticed, so I don't think it's getting in the way."

"Yeah, that's true." MacTavish sat there thinking about it for a moment, "You want to play a trick on them?"

Ghost had devilish smile, "Like what?"

The next day, Felix and Roach were sitting at a table eating breakfast; MacTavish and Ghost joined them with very sad expressions.

Felix looked between her two superiors, "What's wrong?"

MacTavish took a deep breath, "Roach, I need to talk to you."

Roach just looked worried, "Okay."

MacTavish got up, "I think this should be in private."

Ghost looked so distressed, "I'm sorry, Felix."

"About what?" Felix was in full panic.

Again, Ghost took a deep breath, "Roach is being transferred.

Felix felt as if everything around her was breaking, she was at a loss for words; Ghost grabbed her hand and looked straight at her, "I'm sorry."

MacTavish sat in his office chair, "I think you should sit down, Roach."

Roach cautiously sat down, his eyes never leaving his Captain, "What's going on?"

"You're good, Roach, and I hate that Shepherd is doing this."

Roach's brows furrowed, "Doing what, sir?"

"You're being transferred."

It was a few seconds until Roach fully understood what MacTavish had just said; he flew up, sending his chair to the floor, "You can't let him do this, sir!"

MacTavish still stayed sad, "I can't stop him, Roach; it's not up to me."

Roach went to his room and found Felix sitting on his bed. He sat next to her, "Felix, I've got to tell you something."

Felix quickly wiped away the tear, "I lready know, Roach." Felix couldn't hold the emotions in anymore and the tears poured from her eyes.

Roach pulled her into a hug, "It's okay."

Felix spoke through sobs, "No, it's not. I'll never see you again."

Roach held her face, "You and me, we can make this work."

Felix just shook her head, "How?"

"I don't know, but..."

Felix just hugged him again, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either."

Ghost walked in to MacTavish's office wearing a huge grin, "You should have see Felix's face!"

MacTavish laughed, "Roach was priceless, too."

Ghost sat down, "What do you think they're doing?"

MacTavish shrugged, "Probably in tears."

Ghost burst out laughing.

Felix and Roach were lying in bed together, Roach playing with her hair. They both had said absolutely nothing for at least an hour.

Felix sat up, "I don't want to lose you."

Roach nodded, "I don't want to lose you either."

Soon Ghost burst through the door, "Hey." His face was sad.

Felix turned to face him, "Hey."

"It's dinner; you guys not coming?"

Roach shook his head, "No."

Ghost just nodded and walked out. He couldn't help smirking as he made his way back to the mess hall, joining MacTavish.

"They're not coming." Ghost said, trying to contain his laughter.

MacTavish smirked, "Why not?"

"Didn't say, but they both looked fucking lost, man."

MacTavish tilted his head to the side, "How long they been together?"

"About two months, I think."

"They really care about each other?"

"Yeah, think they pretty much love each other."

MacTavish nodded, "I heard them say that, but to be honest, didn't think they actually meant it."

Ghost shook his head, "No they really care about each other, why?"

MacTavish shrugged then smirked, "Kinda makes it better."

Ghost nodded, "Yeah."

Roach knocked on MacTavish's door as he had been called to his office. MacTavish invited him in and Roach sat in the chair.

MacTavish sighed, "You leave tonight."

Roach's eyes flew wide open, "What? No! I haven't said goodbye to anyone!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Roach. You should probably not say anything."

"Why?"

"It would just make it harder."

Roach looked very baffled, "What time tonight?"

"1200 hours."

"That's like five hours from now."

"I'm sorry, Roach."

Roach got up and left, joining Felix on the bench.

"What did he say?" Her voice was soft.

"I leave tonight."

Felix shot up, "What?!"

"I know, and I can't say goodbye to anyone."

Felix furrowed her brows, "Why not?"

"Because he said it would just make it harder."

Felix felt even more confused, but pushed it aside; she didn't care about that right now. She pulled Roach into a hug.

Roach had gotten his stuff ready to go and was walking to the helo pad with Felix. They saw Ghost and MacTavish standing there. They stopped, hidden behind a corner.

Felix pulled him into a kiss she never wanted to end because who knows when she would see him again; to feel him again. She looked into his eyes, "I'm going to miss you."

Roach hugged her, "I'm going to miss you, too."

Felix kissed him softly, "I love you."

Roach leaned his forehead to hers, "I love you, too."

Roach walked to the helo pad, leaving Felix to watch from her spot behind the wall. MacTavish and Ghost both gave him a sad expression.

MacTavish put his arm around Roach, "As long as you don't let it get in the way of your job, I don't care."

Roach gave him a confused look, "What, sir?"

MacTavish laughed and then looked over to Ghost, who burst out laughing, almost hitting the ground.

Ghost looked around, then saw a shadow, "Felix! Come here."

She felt the panic rise, and slowly walked over. Eying Ghost and MacTavish carefully, MacTavish put an arm around her. Having her on one side and Roach on the other, "Just don't let it get in the way of your jobs."

With both still looking confused by the situation, MacTavish sighed, "I know. I saw you two in the kitchen the night of my birthday."

Felix tilted her head, "This was a joke?"

Ghost nodded, still laughing.

Roach pulled away from MacTavish, "Are you serious?"

MacTavish nodded.

"I'm not being transferred?"

"Nope."

Roach took a deep breath, "Thank fuck!"

Felix again looked confused, turning on MacTavish, "You played this prank because you know about me and Roach?"

MacTavish nodded once again.

Felix's face split into a huge smile even though she was beyond pissed because of what they did. She couldn't help but run up to Roach and jump into his arms.

She, again, was crying, but these were happy tears; she soundly kiss him on the lips.

MacTavish just watched them in shock, then looked at Ghost with raised brows. Ghost just mouthed "I know."

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench :)  
I don't own anything, Except Felix _


	4. The Favour

**Hello people :)  
A new chapter for you lovely people  
Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help  
WARNING - strong Language  
If you like and enjoy please leave a review :) **

* * *

Felix was sitting on her bed reading a book that she had found in the recreation room. Being extremely bored, she decided to give it a read. After about 20 minutes of reading, the book turned out to be quite interesting and just as she was about to get into it, a knock came at the door. Sighing loudly, she got up and opened the door, not wanting to let whoever it was actually in her room.

Felix's eyebrows raised when she saw Royce standing there, "Hey."

Royce nodded, "Hey."

Royce stood there just looking around as if hinting he wanted to be invited in.

Felix again sighed loudly, "Come in, Royce."

Royce wore a triumphant smile as he walked in and sat on her bed. Felix followed, putting her book on her bedside table.

"What do you want, Royce?"

Royce looked at her and again smiled, "I know about you and Roach fucking."

Felix carefully watched him, "And..."

"Well, I've never told anyone."

Felix just sighed, "What are you getting at, Royce?"

"Well, I want you to return the favour."

Felix felt a rush of worry wash over her, what the hell would he want? "What favour?"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Roach."

Felix tilted her head; Royce looked nervous, "Okay."

"Promise, Felix." Royce sounded serious as he pointed his finger.

Felix held up her hands, "I promise, I won't."

Royce started messing with his fingers, not daring look at Felix, "I like someone."

Felix's mouth fell open and she smacked him on the arm. "Who?" Felix had a massive grin on her face.

"It's... Fuck! I can't tell you." Royce got off the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Royce, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Royce looked at her then took a deep breath, "Emma."

Felix had to think for a moment until she remembered the nurse, "No way!"

Royce just nodded, "We bumped into each other last week and, I don't know, she seemed so sweet."

Felix couldn't help the huge grin that was on her face as she looked at Royce, but soon became confused, "Wait, what do you want me to do?"

Royce again started playing with his fingers, "You're a girl.."

"Thanks for noticing."

Royce chuckled, "You can talk to her, you know, in a girly way."

Felix sat there as if trying to analyze what Royce had just said; true she was a girl, but girl talk wasn't really her thing. She liked to bitch, don't get her wrong, but girly talk wasn't something she could get the hang of. It was like clothes; she didn't get the fascination with them. Felix looked at Royce, he looked so hopeful, and with that hope in his eyes, she just couldn't say no, "Okay, Royce, I will help you."

Royce smiled and got up and gave Felix a hug, "Thank you, but remember don't tell anyone."

Felix nodded, "I won't, I promise."

Felix stood there outside Emma's door, not daring to knock. Emma was a happy, chipper over-the-top excited girl, but she told Royce she would help him; but before she was about to knock a voice came from behind her, "Can I help you?"

Felix almost hit the floor, but thankfully the door was there and she just head butted that instead, "Oh fuck!" Felix cupped her nose.

"Oh God, sorry, are you okay?" Emma grabbed her and dragged Felix in her room and sat her on the bed. She tilted Felix's head back and looked closely at her nose, "It's not broken."

Felix just sighed, "Great, just pouring blood."

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to grab some tissues to give to Felix to wipe away the blood.

When Felix was done cleaning up her nose, Emma spoke up, "What's up?"

Felix looked at her and couldn't help but think did this girl ever stop smiling, "You okay?"

Emma gave her a curious look, searching Felix's face for any reason of why she was actually here "Yeah, you?"

Felix nodded "Yeah, thanks."

The two sat there in silence, Felix didn't know what to say and was starting to feel awkward, "Well I'm gonna go."

Emma smiled at her, "Okay."

Felix sat at the bottom of the bed, the whole day running through her head; how was she going to tell Emma about Royce, she just didn't know how.

Roach had been watching Felix for about 15 minutes. She looked as if she was in her own little world. After a short while, he wanted to know what was so interesting, "What you thinking about?"

Felix looked at Roach, "I can't tell you."

This caught Roach's attention, he sat up and looked right at her, "When did we start keeping secrets?"

Felix was flabbergasted, never did she think Roach would say that, "It's just..." Felix thought for a moment that maybe Roach could help, and to be honest, she really wanted to tell him. She moved closer to him so her legs were wrapped around his hips, "Okay right, Royce likes Emma, the nurse."

Roach was taken aback and a small smirk played on his lips, "Really? Well that's interesting."

Felix smacked him on the arm, "No, Roach, you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay," Roach started, rubbing his arm where she had hit him. "Carry on."

"Okay, but he wants me to talk to her."

Roach just looked confused "You, talk to another girl?" Roach laughed as he lay back.

Felix sighed and rolled her eyes, "See, even you admit I can't talk to other girls."

Roach sat back up, calming himself down, then tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears, "Only cause you haven't done it for so long."

Felix just pouted, "How do you even bring something like that up?"

Roach shrugged, "Fuck knows, come on, let's have sex."

Roach tried kissing Felix's neck, she pushed him back, but couldn't help the giggle, "Fuck off."

Roach was snoring his head off, but Felix couldn't seem to get to sleep. This whole girl-talk thing kept running through her head; why couldn't she talk to girls? What was so hard about it? Deciding to give up on sleep, and the irritation of Roach's snoring in her ear, she got up and went for a walk.

Felix went in the Mess hall, wanting a drink. Once she made it she went to find a table only to find Emma sitting at a table in the corner; Felix looked around to see Emma was alone.

Felix took a deep breath and walked over deciding to join her, "Hey again."

Emma smiled and then resumed looking straight down at the table .

Felix watched her carefully; for once the happy, cheerful girl seemed sad, "What's wrong?"

Emma shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"You can talk to me." Felix had a small smile on her lips when Emma looked up at her.

Emma looked a bit shy and her words were quiet when she spoke, "Do you like me?"

Felix's eyes shot wide open; this was a question she was not expecting. Who goes around asking questions like that?

Emma noticed and quickly exampled herself, "It's just nobody seems to like me, like the two other nurses. They talk behind my back, they don't think I know, but I do. Then if I enter a room they sometimes leave; it's like we're in fucking high school."

Felix was completely take aback; never did she image the sweet little blonde saying such vulgar things, and the words just didn't seem right coming out her mouth. She just looked too innocent.

Felix soon realized something, "You seemed fine when we were getting ready for the ball."

Emma just sarcastically smirked, "Well, they're good at being two faced."

Felix laughed while she just mouthed 'o' .

Emma sighed, "I know I'm a happy person, but I like being happy, you know? I'm an optimist; I don't want to go around like fucking Chelsea, thinking the whole world is against me, because it isn't. Good things happen to me so I take the chance to smile and I know with all my heart that makes me sound so stupid." Emma slammed her fist against the table moaning.

Felix for once didn't feel weird being around this girl because, for once, she seemed normal, "Well that's good for you."

Emma's head shot up, her brows furrowed, "That's it?"

"What?"

"That's good for you... nothing else?"

Felix thought for a moment, "I can't think of anything else, no."

"You're helpful."

The two both started laughing and Felix was starting to feel comfortable. With that feeling, she was going to take advantage "So with all these guys around do you like... like anybody?"

Emma calmed down, and stirring her coffee, she gave a curiously look at Felix, "What?"

"Like any of the guys, do you like any of them, you know think there hot?"

Emma sat there as if staring into space then a smile smirk came on her lips "Maybe..."

Felix quickly felt worried and happy at the same time, worried that it may not be Royce, but happy because it could be, with what he said about them meeting, and she quickly shot back, "Who?"

"It's not Roach, don't worry." Emma smirked as she saw Felix narrow her eyes.

Emma didn't know about Felix and Roach, but after what happened while getting ready for the ball she had an idea.

Felix rolled her eyes, "Come on, spill it."

"Why are you so bothered?"

"Just trying to make conversation"

"Well, okay, there is someone." Emma had a lustful smile thinking about the person, "I can't tell you."

Felix felt as if this was all pointless; this girl wasn't going to tell her. They weren't even friends. Felix definitely wouldn't tell her about Roach because she wouldn't trust her, so why would Emma trust her?

"You can't tell anybody, okay?" Emma said, still with the lusty smile on her lips.

Felix couldn't help but huff, she was so bad at this crap, but maybe Emma was just a very open person, "Okay I won't."

Emma looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room and could hear them talking, "I like Ghost."

Felix felt fear mixed with worry mixed with sadness, Ghost was gay and doing his Captain, and the girl sitting in front of her liked him, but even worse, another guy liked her. Felix tried sounding normal, but her voice was too high for her to even recognize it, "Why Ghost?"

"I don't know, he's just got that badass, mystery thing going on. When he wears that mask, you don't know where he's looking or what he's thinking."

Felix tried to chuckle, but it came out more like a pig snorting, "Well, he's not looking at you."

Emma wrinkled her brows, "What? How do you know?"

"Just, I think Ghost has a girlfriend." Felix regret the words as soon as she said them. Ghost didn't have a girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know who doesn't have a girlfriend? Royce."

Emma looked puzzled "I think that's the guy I bumped into. Yeah, he's cute."

"See, yeah, you should like him." Felix felt like an idiot, her voice was too high and her face was probably pulling the worst facial expression ever.

Emma just shrugged, "I don't know, never really talk to him."

"But, have you ever talked to Ghost?"

Emma giggled "No, but come on, look at him."

"No! No, I will not look at him because he has a girlfriend and that would be wrong." Felix felt herself getting worked up and she needed to get out before she said something she would regret, so she stood up, sending her chair to the floor and she stormed off. Before she left she face to turn Emma, who was just in complete shock, "And, if you had any morals at all, you wouldn't look either."

Felix got outside and felt the fresh air fill her lungs, she hated this she knew too fucking much and it was all crap. She didn't want to be the one to upset Royce. She didn't want to tell him that she liked someone else. Maybe she could tell him she has a boyfriend, but if Royce and Emma talked Royce may find out the truth. She sunk to the floor and moaned; this was all so stupid. Emma was right, this isn't fucking high school, and right now she felt like a fucking 15 year old girl.

Felix was walking to the Mess hall to have breakfast. She had a crap night sleep, she was left tossing and turning with all the stupid shit running through her mind. Soon someone grabbed her arm, stopping in her tracks, "Hey you talked to her?"

Fucking great, it was Royce. She tried not to look sad as she looked into his hopeful eyes, "No."

Royce nodded, "You're going to do it soon, though, right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Felix." Royce ran off smiling as she stood there feeling like a complete bitch. She had just lied to him and was prolonging his hope.

Felix sat at a table she shared with Ghost, MacTavish and Price; she sat down with a huff, glaring at Ghost. She remembered when she first joined the 141 and was taken back by Ghost; true, he is a good looking guy, but still he was a prick. Felix couldn't understand why she was being so mean to him, at least in her head, but she was pissed off with him. Ghost noticed the looks and he sighed loudly, putting down his fork "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Felix's voice was hateful.

"Really? Then why the fuck are you staring at me like that?"

Felix started feeling flustered; this was all just too much. She didn't want to know any of this; the fact that Ghost was gay, the fact that Royce had a crush on Emma who had a crush on Ghost, that she had lied to Emma saying Ghost had a girlfriend (the last one was her own fault, but still). Felix flew up, sending her chair flying, "Because your an ass!" Felix voice was louder than intended, but she just needed to scream, which she did after. She looked up to see everybody staring at her in horror, which just caused her to groan and storm out.

MacTavish shook his head, "What did you do?"

Ghost looked stunned, "I have no idea."

Roach was worried about Felix and he rushed through his food then went looking for her. She wasn't in her room or on 'her' bench. Roach sighed, trying to think, then he knew a place where nobody else would go. He opened the door and quietly walked in to see her sitting in the showers. He was just thankful the showers weren't on, because then he would be really worried; not like he wasn't with her massive outburst.

Roach sat down beside her, putting an arm around her, "Hey."

Felix looked so helpless and Roach couldn't help but feel sorry for her, "What's up, Felix?"

She pulled away from him, "I give up, I hate secrets, especially other peoples', because I know in the end I'm going have to hurt someone."

Roach looked baffled, "I think I'm going to need a little bit more information."

Felix sighed, "You know I told you Royce likes Emma?"

Roach nodded, leading Felix to carry on, "Well, turns out Emma likes Ghost, but Ghost definitely doesn't like Emma."

"Fuck."

"You're no help."

"Felix, it's not your fault."

"I know, but now I have to be the one to tell Royce, which means he's going to be hurt, and I lied to Emma."

"Royce will get over it, I promise you. It's just a crush, and why did you lie to Emma?"

Felix looked at Roach with such sadness in her eyes, "What if it's not a crush? What if he feels for her what I felt for you? I can't hurt him like that."

Roach just gave her a small hopeful smile, "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "So, what was the lie?"

Once again, Felix felt worried. She couldn't tell Roach about Ghost, "I told Emma he had a girlfriend."

"Why? Ghost might like Emma."

Once again, Felix was getting annoyed. She hated lying and the last person she wanted to lie to was Roach, and again, she was standing up and yelling, "Oh yeah, because that would be fair to Royce, to watch them two walking around being all happy and in love. God, Roach, where's your compassion?"

Roach once again wrapped his arms around Felix. They stood there for what felt like hours, then Roach got a small smirk on his lips as he reached behind her and turned on the tap to the shower, soaking them both with water.

"Roach!" Felix couldn't help but giggle as Roach kept her under the water.

"What's wrong?"

Felix could hardly speak from the laughter, "Roach...Come on... I'm soaked."

Roach pulled her right up to him pushing hair behind her ears, "That's better."

"What is?"

"You're smiling again."

Felix leaned up and kissed him, "I love you."

Roach had a half smirk, "I love you, too."

Felix sat on a bench staring up as the clouds float by in the sky, taking drags of her cigarette. For once she felt relaxed; most people had stayed out of her way after her massive outburst, which suited her just fine, but she really did need go and apologize to Ghost for yelling at him.

She felt someone standing over her and she felt the peace leave her body, "Can I help you?" Felix grunted.

"Hello to you, too."

Felix's eyes shot open and saw Emma standing there.

"What's up?" Felix didn't think the two would ever talk again.

Emma sat down, "Nothing, just bored."

"So you came and found me?" The shock was clear in Felix's voice.

"I'll go, if you want me to."

"No, you can stay."

"I...erm...talked to that Royce, he was really cute."

Felix felt excited and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah, well Ghost isn't an option because, well I know now, and I wouldn't do that to a friend, but to be honest I really did think you liked Roach. After talking to him, Royce seems like a really nice guy and he said I had a pretty smile."

"That's great!" Felix felt so relieved, maybe this would be easier than first thought and she could tell Royce that Emma liked him. Then Felix just realized what Emma had said, "Wait what about Roach... Friend... Ghost?"

Emma just smiled shrugging, "Well, yeah, I would never do that to a friend."

"You know Ghost's girlfriend?"

Emma smiled "I know it's you, Felix, and I wouldn't do that to you."

Felix was completely speechless and comprehensively speechless. Emma thought she was dating Ghost. How would she even get that thought, "Yeah." The words left so false of her tongue, but she said them because hopefully Emma would carry on talking to Royce without thinking about Ghost. But then another thought crossed her mind; Emma thinks they're friends, are they friends?

Emma smiled at her, "Doing much later?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Wondered if you wanted do something?"

Felix chuckled, "Like what?"

"I kind of need your help with something."

Felix sighed, not someone else, she prayed silently in her head, 'please not another secret'.

"What?"

"Do you talk to Royce much?"

Felix felt a sigh of relief wash over her, "Sometimes."

"Well, could you, like be talking to him, then I walk in and come over to you, then you like leave or something?"

The relief soon left and she felt worried again. How was she supposed to get Royce alone and wait for her to come in? "You want me to, like, set you up?"

"Yeah." Emma had a huge smile on her face.

"Emma, just talk to him."

"But, he's always with some other guys. I want him to be alone."

Felix sighed and got up walking away.

"Will you do it?" Emma shouted from the bench.

"Yes." Felix waved.

Felix found Royce in the recreation room sitting with Roach, Meat, Toad, Archer and Worm. They all seemed to be laughing about something that, right now, Felix just didn't care about. She stood there watching them.

"I just love that ass, man." Meat said smiling.

"You fucking would." Archer said, punching him in the arm.

Meat scoffed, "You know, I always wanted a girl up the ass."

Roach laughed, "Why?"

"You haven't? It's, like, what most guys think about, secretly" Toad said, looking through a magazine.

Roach rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I've thought about it. This one girl, she's got a fine ass. Every time I see her bend over, that thought comes into my mind, or doggy style."

They laughed as Roach got high fives from Toad and Meat. "Fuck yeah, man!" Meat exclaimed.

Felix walked over and leaned on the back of the couch, "How's it going?"

Roach's eyes shot up, "Hey, how long you been here?"

Felix had a smug smile, "Long enough."

Roach just gulped and smiled a sweet smile, as if trying to say sorry.

"Royce, I need to talk to you." Felix walked off with Royce following her. Then Roach quickly took off as well.

"What's up?" Royce asked, walking into her room.

"Emma likes you, go talk to her alone."

Royce jumped off the bed, "Are you for real? Where is she?"

"Probably... I don't know, go find her."

Royce left and Felix lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Roach soon came in and joined her, "Sorry you had to hear that."

Felix turned to face him, "It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm too tired to care right now."

Roach placed an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I don't own anything except Felix_


	5. The Kiss

**Warning - Slash, Strong Language  
This story is about Ghost and MacTavish if you have read Complications then this is the story MacTaivsh told Felix.**

* * *

The two lay on their bellies in the sand, blazing hot Afghanistan sun searing down on them. There was no wind to even provide the slightest cooling effect. Both peering through their scopes attached to the Barrett M90 sniper rifles, scoping out the building in front of them.

Ghost had sweat dripping down his forehead. He sighed loudly, "This takes the fucking piss; there's nothing out there." He moaned as he lay in the sand looking through the scope. It was aimed at the building they were scoping, but the building appeared to be completely empty.

"I don't get it." MacTavish said, doing the same as Ghost.

Ghost sat up and walked over to his ruck sack, looking for his cigarettes.

"What are you doing?" MacTavish asked, turning to watch Ghost.

"Getting a cigarette; you want one?"

"No, and neither do you."

Ghost furrowed his brows, "Why not?"

"Smoke, Lieutenant; don't want to be compromised."

Ghost once again let out a groan, "There's no fuckers around."

"Doesn't matter."

Ghost leaned against the tree that was giving him a tiny bit of shade, he couldn't help but carefully study the man lying on the ground. Ghost hated the thoughts that ran through his head when he look at his Captain, but at the same time, he couldn't help it. For some reason, the man was such a mystery to him, even though Ghost knew him better than he probably knew himself.

MacTavish looked carefully around the target building, then sighed. Sitting up, he realized Ghost was right; there was no one around, "Must have know we were coming."

Ghost shook his head and quickly got rid of his thoughts, "Yeah."

MacTavish looked at Ghost curiously, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ghost quickly looked away; he looked guilty from thinking about MacTavish.

Ghost was still sitting under the tree, not saying anything as MacTavish was putting away his rifle; it was true, no one was around, so they called for pick up. ETA would be 15 minutes.

Ghost could see MacTavish's lips moving, but he didn't hear anything; his attention was focused behind MacTavish. Someone was on the target building, aiming a rifle at MacTavish.

Ghost cried out, "Roof!" He jumped up, trying to reach MacTavish in time.

MacTavish swung round, but then a shooting pain erupted in his chest. He could feel himself falling to the ground.

Ghost quickly took aim and eliminated the sniper with one quick shot, then immediately ran to MacTavish, kneeling at his side.

MacTavish was in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, all he could see was Ghost by his side, trying his best to patch him up.

"Come on, MacTavish!" Ghost was filled with fear as he saw the blood seeping from the wound. He was trying so hard to patch him up and make it stop bleeding, but nothing seemed to be helping. Ghost ripped off a sleeve and used it to put pressure on the wound, "For fuck's sake, stop bleeding!"

MacTavish could feel his eyes opening and he was looking right into Ghost's eyes.

"Stay awake this time!" Ghost yelled at him. "Pick up is on its way."

MacTavish lay his head back down; he could feel his eyes starting to close, but was stunned aware by someone sitting on him.

"Stay awake!"

"I'm fine, Ghost." MacTavish waved his floppy hand, as if trying to prove a point.

"No, you're not. You've been shot." Ghost felt a tear escape and quickly wiped his face.

MacTavish tried tilting his head to one side, but the pain was too extreme. "Look, Ghost, I will be fine."

"How can you say that? Look at you."

MacTavish chuckled, "Thanks."

Ghost felt nothing but fear, and maybe that's what overtook him; the fear of never seeing him again, the fear of losing someone he truly cared about, and maybe it was the fear that made him lean down and connect their lips in a soft kiss.

The light was blinding, causing his eyes to clamp shut. Being unused to the brightness, he tried opening them, slowly this time. He was finally able to open them and assess where he was, the room was pretty much all white, with random items he didn't care to know what exactly they did. MacTavish knew perfectly well he was in the infirmary; he sighed heavily, which caused a pain to blossom, running up his side.

"You're awake." The nurse said as she walked in.

MacTavish just grunted.

The nurse laughed, "Well, you've been out for a good few days."

MacTavish's eyes shot open, "What? How long?"

"About a week."

MacTavish couldn't believe he had been out for that long. The nurse did some routine checks on him, but he wasn't paying attention; he couldn't help but get this weird feeling in his stomach. He tried remembering what happened when he got shot, but nothing came back.

"When will I be able to leave?" MacTavish asked.

"When you're able to." The nurse smiled at him.

"That's not a very good answer for a Captain."

She laughed as she fluffed up his pillow, "Well, that's the best your getting right now, sorry."

MacTavish sighed and then read the name tag she was wearing, 'Beth'.

"Anybody been to see me?" MacTavish felt that weird feeling again; it was a feeling of hope, but hope for what? He normally didn't really care if someone came to see him or not.

"I'm not here 24/7."

"You're not very helpful."

Beth smiled then walked out, leaving MacTavish alone.

MacTavish's head lifted straight up when he heard someone come in, but flopped straight back down when he saw Roach walk in.

"How's it going, sir?" Roach said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

MacTavish looked over to see Roach smiling like an idiot at him, "Good, thanks."

"It's good to see you awake."

"Thanks, Roach."

Roach nodded, "I heard Sheppard talking about an FNG."

MacTavish remembered that too. About three days before the mission, Sheppard had alerted him to a new FNG. MacTavish really didn't want a new member, they ended up just being idiots that he would have to send back, "Yeah."

Roach smiled his boyish grin, "Well, it could be interesting, FNGs are always fun to fuck with."

MacTavish chuckled and shook his head.

The two sat in silence for a while until Roach stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go. Hope you're out soon, sir."

MacTavish was once again left alone with his thoughts, and all he could think about was what happened before he passed out, but nothing came to mind; the only thing he got was that weird feeling in his stomach. It hit him that if Roach knew he was awake, Ghost must know and that was the one person he thought would definitely come and see him. Thinking about Ghost made that feeling a lot more intense and MacTavish didn't know if that was good or bad, which just made him worry about what had happened. Trying to put his mind at ease, he just told himself that Ghost was probably busy doing training or something, but then why would Roach be here? The same question kept repeating in his head, 'Is Ghost avoiding me?'

It had been a full week before MacTavish was cleared to leave the infirmary. He felt a bit disappointed; everybody had come to see him except Ghost. He didn't come by once and MacTavish just started to worry more about what the hell had happened. He got to his office and grunted at the huge pile of papers sitting on his desk. He sighed loudly when he sat down.

"Fuck." MacTavish opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. He poured himself a glass and swilled the liquid around in the glass. He had been trying all week to remember what the hell had happened when he got shot; little things had come back to him, like Ghost patching him up, he swears he remembers Ghost sitting on him. MacTavish knocked back the whiskey and immediately poured another. He should be happy right now; he was out of the infirmary and just survived a sniper's bullet to the chest. Unfortunately that was not the case; for some reason he knew something had happened, but for the life of him, couldn't fucking remember what.

MacTavish was about to knock the next glass back when his door swung open, violently, and Ghost was standing there staring daggers at him.

MacTavish tilted his head, brows narrowed, as he watched Ghost walk into his office.

Ghost stood right in front of the desk, he nicked the bottle and took a healthy swig of it.

MacTavish just leaned back in his char, "Hi."

Ghost slammed the bottle down, "Fuck you."

MacTavish was completely taken back, almost falling out of his chair, "What?"

Ghost paced the room, "I didn't mean it, okay?"

Now MacTavish definitely knew he was missing something. What the hell could Ghost be on about? Thinking about it, MacTavish definitely remembers Ghost sitting on him, "What would that even mean?"

His voice was weary as he tried testing the situation.

Ghost raised his brows, "Nothing. That's the point."

MacTavish just sat there, staring at Ghost, and for some reason, his eyes fell on Ghost's lips. For some reason he could remember the feel of them, the roughness. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, but then he was back lying on the sand where he got shot, Ghost was sitting on him, but why? Then Ghost was leaning down, connecting their lips.

MacTavish poured yet another glass of whiskey and quickly drank it, 'Ghost kissed him.' He looked back at Ghost who was standing there, still glaring at MacTavish.

Ghost gulped, "I thought you were going to die and I don't know." Ghost threw his hands in the air.

MacTavish didn't know what to say, because right now, he truly didn't know what to make of it.

_'Looking up at the clear blue sky, it was beautiful. Then he felt something sit on him, looking up to see Ghost there. His lips were moving, but he couldn't hear anything. He realized it was completely silent. Then Ghost's lips were on his, he remembered it feeling odd, but right. He remembered wanting to reach up and keep Ghost there for longer.'_

The two were left to just stare at each other, the only noise in the room being the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Ghost sighed, "Say something, for fuck's sake."

MacTavish furrowed his brows, poured himself another drink, swilled it and knocked it back. Standing up, he walked right up to Ghost, "I'm your Captain?"

Ghost looked down at the ground, then back up, "Yes."

"Your best friend?"

Ghost this time looked down, but didn't look back up, his voice a whisper, MacTavish could barely hear him, "Yes."

"Did it really not mean anything?"

Ghost looked straight up, right into MacTavish's eyes. He opened his mouth, but soon closed it again, not really knowing what to say.

MacTavish held his hands to Ghost's face, pulled him closer until their lips were locked together. It was sweet, even with the roughness of their lips, moving in a slow pace to test each other, but neither pulled away. When it ended, the two were left looking into each others eyes.

Ghost gulped, "Why?"

MacTavish just shrugged with a small smile, "I don't know."

"Do you regret it?"

MacTavish shook his head, "No."

Ghost smiled, then sighed, "I thought I'd lost you."

MacTavish looked at him, "I'm not _that_ easy to kill."

Ghost laughed, "That's true."

MacTavish soon remembered something else; he had a huge grin on his face, which Ghost soon noticed.

"What?"

MacTavish couldn't hide the smirk on his lips, "You cried."

Ghost narrowed his eyes, "No, I didn't."

MacTavish laughed, "Yes, you did."

Ghost just shook his head, "You don't care that I kissed you, but you're thinking that I cried; _that's_ what shocks you?"

MacTavish thought about it for a moment and couldn't help but laugh again. Ghost was right, "Well, you thinking I'm hot isn't shocking, but you crying? Now _that_ is something I never thought I would see."

Ghost sighed, "You're funny."

"I'm hilarious."

MacTavish couldn't help it, he kissed Ghost again. He liked the feel of his lips on him; he couldn't understand why, but he did. The relationship was different for both of them, but it felt right for them. They care about each other more than they could ever imagine, making them closer in a way they never thought possible.

* * *

_Thank for all you amazing help JacksOnlyWench :)  
I don't own anything, Except Felix _


	6. The Book

**Warning- Sexual themes  
**

* * *

The Task Force had been informed by General Sheppard that the 141 had two weeks leave. They found out quickly that they had to actually leave the base. MacTavish had been researching places for them to vacation and had found a lovely lake house for rent. It would be the usual people, the ones with nowhere to go; MacTavish, Ghost, Felix, Roach, Meat and Toad.

Upon arrival, they got out of the cars and were met with a beautiful view of the lake house, a huge forest, in the middle of nowhere. They were at least a 30 minute drive from the closest town. The huge lake stretched out from the back of the house, and was a stunning view. The house was fairly large, with enough space for everyone to have a private room; even if some didn't want them.

Roach walked across the hall from his room and into Felix's; he smiled when he saw her unpacking some of her clothes. He hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "This should be a fun two weeks."

She smiled as she felt him kiss under her ear. A thought occurred to her; most people judged Roach to be the cute, innocent guy who, to be fair he was, but he was surprising her and turned out to be, what she liked to call him, a Sexpert. He truly knew what he was doing. It made her wonder how many girls Roach had been with. Of course, she would never actually dare to voice the question, not because she feared to ask him; she more feared the answer she would get.

"I want you." His voice was so seductive, it was so hard to turn him down.

She hummed and Roach twisted her around so their bodies were pressed together. He had one hand resting flat on her back, keeping her right up against him, the other tangled in her hair, gently pulling back so her face was forced up, looking directly at him. He couldn't resist and lowered his lips to hers in a consuming kiss.

"Roach! Dude! Where are you?" Meat yelled from downstairs.

Pulling away, Roach sighed loudly, "Rain check?"

Felix just nodded as he gave her a quick kiss and left.

She sat outside with Ghost, bored out of her mind. Roach had gone with Meat and Toad, to play some stupid game in the woods.

"Ghost, I'm bored."

Ghost rolled his eyes. To be fair, he was pretty bored, as well, "Want to go to that town?"

Felix nodded and they got up.

The town was pretty small, some might even call it a village; there wasn't much to do, at all. Looking around the shops, Felix came across a book, **'Fifty Shades of Grey'**. She read the back and found it to be quite interesting. She then noticed there were two more books, apparently a series. She shrugged; it was something to do.

"What'd you buy?" Ghost asked, eying the bag.

"Just some books; you?"

"Some toy car thingy where you can build the engine; thought it would keep me entertained."

Felix sat out in the sun all day, reading her book. She had become completely addicted to it. Roach had come up to her asking for that 'rain check' and she totally ignored him. She couldn't stop reading; it had been almost 3 hours. The only time she ever put the book down was to go to the bathroom. Even in bed, she was lying there reading the book. She couldn't understand why, but this Christian Grey guy had completely bewildered her; she couldn't help but want more.

It was Friday, and they had already been on leave for five days which made most of them extremely happy. Most never wanted to leave the base, but now Sheppard had forced them off base.

Roach sat at a table with Ghost and MacTavish. He really wasn't paying attention to their conversation; he was lost in thought watching Felix lie there, still reading that damn book. Although he had a spark of hope, Felix told him last night she was on the last book, he wanted to spend some time with her whenever they could get away. Normally that just meant the two ended up in the room the whole time because, on base, they could never really spend that much time together. Someone would always just walk in when they were doing something they probably shouldn't be.

"What are you staring at, lad?" MacTavish asked with a hint of curiosity.

Roach still didn't look away, "Felix."

"Why?" Ghost said with raised brows.

"She's been reading that damn book the whole fucking time."

"Roach ain't getting the sex he wants."

Roach turned to Ghost and glared, "It's not just that. We haven't done _anything_ together." Roach emphasized the word 'anything', as if to make his point more valid.

Ghost tilted his head to one side, staring at Felix as well, "You even know what the books are about?"

Roach and MacTavish just look right at Ghost, brows furrowed, and at the same time, "No."

"Do you?" MacTavish asked.

Ghost just shook his head, "No idea."

They sat there in silence, all trying to think what a book called Fifty Shades of something could be about, but nothing came to mind.

"Why don't you find out?" MacTavish asked, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Tried. She just says I won't like it." Roach shrugged, as if to say he was giving up.

"Isn't there three books?" Ghost asked.

Roach smiled as he realized what Ghost was on about, "She's not reading all three at the same time."

With that thought, Roach took off and went to Felix's room in search of the mystery books. Finding one on the window sill, he ran into his room and began to read the book.

"How's your car thingy going?" MacTavish said, sounding a little interested, but trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good, I got the engine part going and..."

Ghost was interrupted by a shocked looking Roach.

"Sup?" Ghost asked.

Roach just shook his head, looking bewildered.

"Roach?" Ghost snapped his fingers in front of Roach's face, trying to possibly get him out of his daze.

"It's a sex book." Roach said, still not looking at either of his superiors. Saying that, of course, made Ghost and MacTavish share a strange look.

"What?" Ghost asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Roach took a gulp of MacTavish's beer, "The book Felix is reading is about sex."

"Like, positions?" MacTavish asked curiously.

Roach shook his head, "No, it's like a story, love story, but there is a lot of sex in it. It's weird because it's all real kinky sex."

All three looked over at Felix sitting there, still reading her book.

"You think she's bored with our sex life?" Roach asked, worry clearly written on his face.

"How much of the book did you read? You were gone a pretty long time." Ghost seemed quite curious about the whole thing, as MacTavish just seemed dumbstruck about it.

"I read most of the first one and about half of the second one."

Ghost got a wicked grin on his face, "You just read the sex parts?"

Roach went into complete denial, "No! I fucking didn't!"

"Yes, you did, you fucking dirty bastard!" Ghost punched Roach lightly on the arm.

Roach just pushed him away, "Fuck you, Ghost."

Ghost laughed, "Thou lady doth protest too much."

Roach just rolled his eyes.

MacTavish finally spoke up, "Was it good?"

Roach and Ghost just shot MacTavish confused looks.

"Was what good?" Ghost asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"The sex, in the book." MacTavish said, as if it wasn't a big deal, which really it wasn't.

Roach looked baffled for a moment, then just shrugged, "It was actually kind of...hot."

Ghost raised his brows at Roach, "Oh yeah, of course you didn't just read the sex parts."

Roach just gave Ghost the finger, them came up with a great idea; of course, there was no way in hell he was telling these two.

Felix walked into her room and found Roach on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, eating ice cream. She slowly approached the bed and eyed him carefully, "What are you doing?"

Roach shrugged, "Eating ice cream; what does it look like? You want some?" Roach asked, holding out the spoon. She shook her head.

Roach gave her a wicked grin, but not the ice cream, "Want to have some fun?"

She raised her brows, "Like what?"

Roach put the ice cream down and stood very close to her. He put his fingers under her top and lifted it above her head, throwing it to the floor. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her shorts down, "Take my hand."

Felix did just that, as Roach lay her down on the bed. He looked around the room, "Perfect." He went over and took the fluffy belt from her bathrobe and returned to the bed; he grabbed both her hands and tied them above her head.

"What are you doing, Roach?" Felix looked very worried, she had no idea what the hell was going on, but she was getting a familiar feeling in her head, almost a deja vu, but she had definitely never done anything like this before.

"We're playing."

She laughed a little, trying to understand what Roach was up to. He picked up the ice cream and scooped some on to the spoon.

"I'm going to need you to stay very still or this will get very messy."

He placed the ice cream in her belly button and she yelped, as it was cold on her skin, but she tried her best not to move. Roach leaned down and lapped the ice cream off of her, sticking his tongue deep to make sure he got most of it. Felix moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin.

He scooped some more ice cream, "You want some?"

Felix nodded her head and he placed the spoon close to her mouth, but then shoved it in his own; she moaned and tried releasing her hands. Roach kissed her and the ice cream entered her mouth; what an odd sensation. She loved it, though, knowing it had been in his mouth, then hers.

She couldn't get the thought out of her head that all of this seemed so familiar.

Roach placed more ice cream in her belly button and she couldn't help the reflex of her hips rising slightly; the ice cream dripping down her side and onto the bed.

He reached for more, "You want some more?" Felix nodded her head and he placed the spoon close to her mouth.

Roach tutted, "I told you not to move; listen to me or I will spank you."

Felix's mouth fell wide open and she felt something pull down there; but now she knew, "You read my book!"

Roach's smile was devilish as he licked the ice cream from her belly, once again licking and sticking his tongue in her belly button. She moaned, it felt so good and he wasn't even doing that much. She still wanted her question answered, but this was getting a bit too much and she couldn't get it out of her head; would Roach spank her?

"Roach, when did..." she cried out as Roach bit at her inner thigh. He was so close to her, she wanted...needed him to just go a bit further, but he straightened back up.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Roach asked, his eyes alight with pure mischief.

Felix was panting and he was asking this question now? "I don't know." because she truly didn't. She didn't care about it hurting, okay, she was a bit, but the thing was, it would be embarrassing, but yet when he spoke the words, she had a strange tugging feeling and she couldn't help but want this man to make her backside redder than red.

"I have an idea." Roach said darkly. He untied her and got off the bed. She felt a bit annoyed; she wanted him inside her now and he was just leaving her.

"There's a pool table downstairs; we play a game."

Getting up to get her clothes, Roach quickly grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?"

"Putting my clothes on?"

Roach laughed, "I don't think so, we're playing like this."

"Roach! All I have on is my knickers!"

"I can see that; me too. Come on, take my hand."

She wanted nothing more than to put her clothes on, but he was so...Dominating. She couldn't help but do what he said.

They got to the pool room and Roach locked the door, flipping on the lights. Felix didn't understand why, in any way, but she felt nervous. She was standing there, completely naked, except for her knickers. Even though this man had seen her naked many times before, she still felt nervous.

Roach looked over at her and casually made his way toward her, "You look beautiful."

She felt all her skin heat up with his words, the way he looked at her. How the hell was he doing this? He wrapped his hand around her, resting it on the small of her back. He pulled her right up to his body so she could feel his erection, "See? This is what you do to me, Miss Worthington."

Never in all her life did she think should could climax just by his words, but she felt so close and nothing had even happened.

Roach set up the table, explaining what would happen, "If I win, I get to spank you." His voice was low and deep, everything about him made Felix stand there completely frozen, mesmerized by him.

She gulped, trying to wet her mouth a little; she didn't know what she wanted though; a big part of her wanted Roach to win, badly, so she didn't care what she got.

"Come on, what do you want?"

She took a deep breath, "I want to know how much of the book you read."

Roach narrowed his eyes, "Fine." They shook to seal the deal.

Roach picked up the black ball and started tossing it in the air, "Oh, and if you pot this one before you're meant to, you play completely naked."

Felix's eyes widened, she was crap at this game. She was already nervous about losing, there was no way should could play completely naked; it was hard enough for her now.

Roach broke the balls and already 3 yellow balls were potted. She watched him bend over, his muscles flexing as he moved; she want to just kiss every inch of him. Roach missed and handed the cue to Felix, who had no idea what she was doing.

"You need some help?" Roach asked with one brow raised. She always loved it when he did that, but why did he _want_ to help her; this was a competition. He slowly walked over behind her and twisted her around, so his front was to her back. He bent her over the table and helped her aim the cue. She could feel his breath on her neck and she knew what he was doing. A piece of her wanted him to win, but he really was playing dirty, so Felix decided to wiggle her bum which rubbed right against him and pretended it would help her line up.

"What are you doing?" Roach spoke in a husky voice.

"Just aiming."

"With your ass?"

"Your body stance has to be right." Felix sounded cocky, which she liked. It might make him a little bit more scared. She hit the ball and watched it carefully, a huge smile appeared on her lips when the red ball went in. She didn't want to seem too happy, so just gave Roach a cocky little smile. This time Roach didn't help her so she tried aiming it up, but the white ball just whizzed completely passed the balls she wanted to hit, potting nothing. She handed the cue to Roach.

"Thank you." He ended up potting most of his balls as Felix stood there, her mouth getting wider with each ball, and fear building up in her with excitement. She was so lost in what she was feeling, she couldn't play proper. Not that it would help anyway, but it might give a bit more of a chance.

Roach missed and the cue was in her hands again. Roach walked up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist as he whispered the words, "I can't wait to get you across my knee."

Her breathing hitched, never did she ever think she would hear Roach say those words, and that weird, yet devilish feeling, was back. A little moan escaped her lips as her head fell back onto Roach's shoulder.

"Why don't you just admit you want this?"

Felix didn't say anything as Roach's hand slowly made his way south. She felt his finger slip inside her, with another not long after. She reached and lightly tugged on his hair, and before she knew it, the words were out, "Please, Roach!" She sounded so needy and she could hear Roach's smile.

He slowly started to move his fingers, swirling them around, pushing them in and out; she moaned louder, tugging harder on his hair. Roach stopped and pulled away; sucking on his fingers as he walked through the room.

"You taste mighty fine." he said with a wicked grin.

She was so angry; she had the tugging feeling in her stomach and only he could make it go away. He just stopped half way through, leaving her standing there, needing him more than anything, and he knew it! And that's why he's still smiling. He had made her a withering mess.

She wanted to win, he had truly pissed her off, so she tried her hardest to aim and pot the ball. She did just that and she couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on her face. She did it again, potting another ball, but when it came to the third one, she slowly watch the ball miss her target, bounce of the side, knocking the black one, and in slow motion, she watched it fall down the hole. Fear ran through her, but she didn't know why. This man had seen her naked before, but for some reason, she felt so vulnerable and she hated it. She saw the joy on Roach's face and decided to get it over and done with, so she reached for her knickers.

"Stop."

She looked over to Roach and she felt relief, maybe he was going to let her keep them. He walked over, kneeling down in front of her and licked her inner thigh. Biting at the top, he started to suck so it would leave a mark. She couldn't stop him. In her head she knew this would not end for her, but it just felt so nice to have him touch her, even if soon he would be walking away from her, leaving her panting and wanting more. Roach started to suck harder, then his fingers grabbed at her knickers, tearing them off. He stood, both just staring at the other. Felix knew this is where it would end. Roach picked her up and sat her on the table. "Put your legs up."

Felix followed and put her legs up. She felt more like she was in a position to give birth.

"Now, lie down." Roach commanded.

Felix was a bit lost until she felt Roach's tongue invading her; she cried out, this is what she wanted and turned out Roach couldn't hold back any longer. He need her, too. It wasn't long until Felix was screaming out, reaching her climax after all the tormenting Roach had done to her. She needed this badly.

Felix sat up and their noses were touching. Felix was trying to catch her breath as Roach tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Felix looked down at the floor to see her knickers had been completely ripped, "You ripped my knickers."

Roach looked at them and laughed, "It's really hard to stay away from you. Anyway, where you want to do this?"

Felix gave him a confused look. Roach backed away so she could jump off and he pointed to the table. Somehow during all that, all the yellow balls had been potted.

"What about the black?"

Roach raised his brow, grabbed the cue, aimed it up and potted the black ball, perfectly.

Felix once again felt that tugging in her stomach along with a bit of fear. Roach grabbed her hand and pulled her to the comfortable chair in the room. He sat down, did some move and she ended up over his knee. Roach started to stroke her bum, "This is going to be fun." With that, the hand disappeared only to come straight back down. She felt a rush of pain run through her; the same happened again and again. Rubbing, disappearing, back with a rush of pain. Roach did it 10 times and her bum was red. He stood her up, pulled off his boxers, got the condom from the window sill (which he put there earlier), and passed it to Felix. She was mixed with feelings and didn't really understand what to do with any of them; she decided to deal with them later. She quickly got the condom out and placed it on him. He held her hand as she slowly lowered herself on to him. Roach's hips flexed, pushing himself deep inside and she cried out. He let go of her hands and grasped her hips; she rested her hands on his shoulders. She moved up, down, repeating over and over. The pleasure building, both of them panting, almost reaching the end. Roach, again, flexed his hips, sending Felix tumbling through her climax, crying out his name. Roach following, digging his nails into her hips. They sat in the chair in silence for what felt like hours. Tonight had surely been very different for them both.

"How's your ass?" Roach asked, putting his fingers under her chin, so she would look at him.

"It hurts." She gave him a small smile, hopefully to reassure him.

"Did...You like it?" Roach was nervous asking the question. Things had been so different.

Felix thought about it, and even though she was annoyed, which was sexual frustration from Roach teasing her, she had still enjoyed it. She nodded her head. She felt so many different things, but every time, somewhere deep inside, she wanted it, she wanted him to be dominating her.

* * *

_I don't own anything Except Felix  
Things belong to the book or infinity ward. _  
Thank you so much JacksOnlyWench for all your help


	7. The Dare Game

**Thank You JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)**

* * *

Ghost and Roach sat at a table in the mess hall, Roach shoving his face full with some cheap cereal, as Ghost sat flipping through a newspaper.

"You're always reading," Roach said with his mouth full of cereal.

Ghost looked up with a disgusted face when he saw Roach with milk dripping out of his mouth, "Really, dude?"

"What?"

"You have to eat like that?"

Roach opened his mouth wide open, giving Ghost a good view of his mouth full of chewed food. Ghost shook his head, repulsed by Roach's behavior.

Roach swallowed his food, "What you reading?"

Ghost looked up looking very annoyed, "Stuff."

Roach had a boyish grin on his face, "What stuff?"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "How old are you, again?"

Roach mockingly laughed, "Five!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Felix walked over and joined the two, "What's the haps?"

Ghost and Roach looked at her, as if she was weird or something.

Roach raised his brow, "Haps?"

Felix shrugged, "Yeah. You know, what's happening, what's going on, what are you doing?"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "Why couldn't you have just said one of them?"

Felix sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Cause you sound like an idiot," Ghost said with a small smile.

"Well, you don't even say it, and yet you still sound like an idiot," Felix said with a smug smile.

Ghost mockingly laughed, then got up and walked away.

Felix turned to face Roach, who was still shoving his face with cereal. She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, Roach, you're so sexy," her voice was clear with sarcasm.

Roach turned to face her and smiled, which led to milk dripping out of the side of his mouth; Felix just shook her head, "Wow."

Meat sat on the opposite side of the table, with a huge grin on his face.

Felix and Roach carefully eyed him and spoke at the same time, "What?"

Meat laughed, "We're going to play a game."

Roach and Felix swapped looks of worry, then their attention returned to Meat, as he carried on, "Since we're all very bored, as missions have been a bit slow lately, we decided, why not play a game."

Roach just raised his brow, "What game?"

"Well good news, we found some beer to make it a little bit more interesting."

"What's the game, Meat?" Felix asked sternly.

He had a huge grin on his face, "Dare, Dare, Double Dare, Triple Dare."

Roach's mouth fell wide open in shock, as he dropped his spoon on the table, making it course a loud noise in the silent room.

Felix just looked confused by Roach's reaction, "What?"

Roach shook his head, "You've never played with us."

"Yeah, so..."

"You don't want to."

Meat frowned at Roach's words, "Dude, it's fun."

"Meat, the last time we played 'Drunk and Bored', Toad ended up in the infirmary because of your stupid dare."

Felix shot a look at Meat and then Roach, "What?" her voice was filled with worry.

Meat laughed, "Yeah, I dared him to get naked, then we handcuffed him to a pole; he had to stay like that for 30 minutes."

"How did he end up in the infirmary from that?"

Roach rolled his eyes, "He was bit by a snake."

Meat burst out laughing, "I remember hearing him scream!" Meat tried his best to imitate Toad, "Help, guys, please! Help! Snake!" Meat almost fell off his chair, he was laughing too much.

Felix still looked confused, "Why didn't he just not do it?"

Roach just sighed, "Because if you don't do it, you get shaved; the darer gets the choice of what's shaved."

Felix laughed, "That doesn't sound that bad."

"Really? So either all your fucking pubic hair goes, or your eyebrows, or your hair, and don't forget they will probably never let it go that you pussied out."

Felix felt a bit worried; there was no way she was going to play this game. "Well, it sounds fun, but I think I'll pass."

Meat had a mischievous grin on his face, "Same as if you don't even play."

Roach, again, sighed, "Only way you get a pass is if you're a Captain or a Lieutenant."

Felix felt nothing but fear; there was no way she would play something like this. She didn't do stupid things...she was smart, kind of, "So, I have to play?"

Meat just nodded with face splitting grin on his face.

Everybody, including Ghost and MacTavish, were sitting in the recreation room. The two superior officers still hadn't decided if they wanted to play. Meat was setting up the drinks; they had about 30 beers, 2 vodka bottles and MacTavish had given them some whiskey.

"Why did you give them your whiskey?" Ghost whispered to MacTavish.

MacTavish chuckled, "The drunker, the funnier."

Meat passed Felix a beer which she gulped down. She figured the drunker, the less she would remember.

Meat stood on the table, "Welcome to Dares of the 141, where anything is possible, you will be stupid and moronic, but it will be worth it for the praise and gratitude you will get." Meat looked serious, "But remember, if you don't, you will lose hair and the piss take will never stop, so remember; Be Brave!"

Everybody cheered him, except Felix, who just gulped more of her beer down, almost finishing her first one from the fear of even playing this game.

Meat finished his drink, and everybody sat in a circle, making sure the bottle could land on them.

Meat spun the bottle. It went round and round, then started slowing down, stopping soon; everybody looked to see the bottle had landed on Worm.

Worm looked scared, "Fuck."

Meat again spun the bottle, this time everybody had a huge smile on their face, hoping it would land on them, so they would be the one to dare Worm.

When it stopped, it was pointing at Archer. He couldn't help the huge smile getting bigger when he looked over at Worm; Worm gulped as he watched Archer thinking.

Archer smiled deviously, "Go up to Nurse Chelsea and French her."

Worm shrugged; it wasn't that bad, "Fine."

They all got up and walked over to the infirmary where Chelsea would be. When they all arrived, Worm felt very nervous, he knew perfectly well he was going to get hit. Chelsea didn't take bullshit and he knew it.

As Archer pushed him forward, he slowly made his way across the room and stood in front of her; Chelsea looked at him, "What?"

Worm smiled, then pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed him off and punched him right in the face, sending him to the floor, then shoved her foot in his balls. Worm withered and curled into the fetal position, moaning loud as he held his balls. Chelsea stormed away, yelling, "Fucking idiots!" as she saw the rest of the team laughing their heads off as Worm rolled on the floor in pain.

Sitting back in the recreation room, everyone couldn't help smirking at Worm, with his forming black eye. Felix sat close to Ghost and MacTavish, she whispered, "Promote me."

MacTavish raised his brows, "What?"

She looked at him with such worry, "Promote me, just for tonight."

Ghost started smirking as he heard Felix's request.

"Doesn't work like that, Felix."

She groaned, "Come on, you can't make me play this."

MacTavish just shrugged.

"Felix, come in the circle!" Toad yelled.

She walked over and sat between Toad and Worm, Meat started talking again, "Now, we have had our first dare. Worm, you're now the darer and you get to pick someone, but as you know, you can't pick the person who dared you."

Worm looked around the room until his eyes landed on Roach, "I choose Roach."

Roach rolled his eyes, trying to look like he didn't care, when he actually felt like crap. He hated this stupid game.

Worm grabbed the beer, vodka and whiskey, pouring the same amount of each into a jug; it was about half full.

Worm pushed it in front of Roach, "Drink that."

Roach swallowed hard as Worm added, "And you can't puke, until you've drank it all."

Roach grabbed the jug, it was big, and he felt scared as shit he wasn't going to be able to do this, not without puking before finishing it. He sniffed it, which he soon regretted. Placing the jug to his lips, he knocked it back. It tasted vile; the beer wasn't noticeable, but he could feel the burning of the whiskey and taste the cheap vodka. Roach slammed the jug down on the table when he finished it. He held a hand over his mouth, but swallowed the little bit of vomit that came up. Everybody watched him carefully, as he sat there trying hard to keep the drink down. After about ten minutes, Roach felt as if his stomach had finally accepted the concoction and he took a deep breath.

"Your go, Roach." Worm said, a little disappointed that Roach didn't puke.

Roach looked around, thinking hard of whom he wanted to dare. He eyes landed on Felix; he felt as if he should dare her and give her an easy one, but then whoever dared her next would just dare her with a worse one. Then his eyes landed on Scarecrow. He gave him a devilish grin, "I choose Scarecrow."

Scarecrow raised his brows, as if to say 'bring it."

Roach just smiled cockily, "I dare you to get Meat's skateboard and do a kick flip off the roof."

Everybody quickly turned to see Scarecrow's reaction, who just narrowed his eyes at Roach.

Scarecrow stood on the roof of the mess hall, skateboard in hand. He was taking deep breaths. The building wasn't all that high, but still not the best idea to ride a skateboard off of.

Felix watched carefully; she was terrified. Scarecrow got ready, then rolled down the roof and tried his best to kick flip, which made him completely lose the board. He fell to the ground, luckily landing on his feet, and then started to roll. Everybody burst out laughing.

Scarecrow stood up and looked over his body to find he had a huge cut oozing blood on his left leg; he shook his head, "Fucking hell, man."

Roach walked over, placing an arm over his shoulder, "That's the game." Roach's head started feeling woozy, which was probably from the huge jug of alcohol he downed.

The night went on, where everybody was just getting more and more drunk, and doing more and more stupid things. Meat had a black eye from letting Ghost punch him, Archer had been sick from drinking his own piss (that one nearly made everyone sick), Roach had a burn on his leg saying '141'. Felix was drinking as much as she could and was starting to forget what was actually going on. All she really wanted to do was pass out in her bed. Felix hadn't been picked for a dare yet, which made her very thankful.

It was Ozone's turn, when he looked around the room and saw Felix falling asleep on the couch. He quickly jumped up and yelled, "Felix!" Everybody looked over to her and she shot up with a worried look, "What?!"

Ozone had a huge smile on his face, "I choose you."

Felix gulped hard, even with all the alcohol in her system, she still felt nervous. Ozone looked around the room, as if trying to decide something. His eyes landed on Ghost and he couldn't stop the huge smile on his face, "I dare you to make out with Ghost."

Felix shot her head around and looked at Ghost; he looked just as panicked as she did.

"I'm not part of the game," Ghost said, shaking his hands.

"What the fuck, man? You punched me!" Meat slurred.

Ghost just glared at Meat, "Fuck you."

Meat soon shut up when he saw Ghost's look.

"Come on, Felix, once a dare has been said, you have to do it."

Felix looked at Roach, who just narrowed his eyes at Ghost. She was fucked, but she didn't want anything shaved and the dare wasn't even that bad, but the the look on Roach's face _was_ her problem. No one knew about her and Roach.

Felix walked over to Ghost and stood in front of him, "So, just a kiss?"

Ozone shook his head, "Make out for at least two minutes."

Felix looked up at Ghost, she leaned in closing her eyes, trying to pretend it was Roach. Ghost, similarly tried to pretend it was MacTavish, but neither could pretend that much; they both knew like back of their hands what the others lips felt like, and these were new, different. Their mouths started to move in a rhythm, their tongues invading each others. Before Ghost knew it, he was placing his hands on Felix's hips, pulling her closer. Felix's hands rested on his face. Felix moaned quietly as she felt Ghost's hands on her, then he bit her bottom lip. Everybody in the room just sat there, staring.

"Get a fucking room!" Royce yelled, laughing.

When they heard that, Felix and Ghost quickly stopped; they stood there, looking at each other with complete shock at what just happened. Felix quickly looked to see Roach looking hurt and very pissed off. She walked back and sat down, regretting everything that just happened.

Ghost sat down next to MacTavish; he looked over at him, but MacTavish didn't pay him any attention.

MacTavish stood up, "I'm going to bed."

Everybody moaned, but MacTavish just walked out, not giving two fucks about their moans.

Ghost looked over at Felix with such concern.

Roach looked over at Felix with such hate, "Your go." His voice was hostile.

She had no idea what to do, her mind filled with so many things; the kiss, the look on Roach's face. She didn't really feel like daring someone right now, but knowing that was the game, she dared the first person she saw, not thinking of what she was actually saying, "I dare Chemo to kiss Roach."

Everybody looked at her in shock, especially Roach, but she wasn't thinking; she had the kiss running through her head along with Roach, and the words just came out; Roach narrowed his eyes.

She quickly shook her head, "No, sorry, I didn't mean that."

Meat laughed, "Nope, once it's been said, it must be done."

"Wait. Just a kiss or full on make out, like the hotness with you and Ghost?" Meat asked, in a mocking sexy voice.

Felix looked over at Roach again, but this time he wasn't looking at her, "Just a kiss."

Everybody moaned, then Chemo walked over to Roach, planted a huge kiss on him, patted him on the back and said, "Love you, man."

Roach laughed, "Love you, too."

Felix tried hard to get Roach's attention, but he just wouldn't look at her. Giving up, she got up and walked out. Ghost looked over at Roach, who just looked at him with such hostility, Ghost tried mouthing 'sorry', but Roach just looked away.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Chemo asked.

"Fuck knows," Meat shrugged, "I say we go shave her."

Ghost stood up, "No, the game's over."

Everybody groaned.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend?" Toad said, slouching on the couch.

"Fuck off! The game is over!" Ghost stormed out.

Everybody just shrugged. To be honest, most people couldn't think of any more dares anyway, and thankfully this time, no one ended up in the infirmary.

Everybody started talking about times before the 141. Roach just sat there thinking about the kiss between Felix and Ghost. What the hell was he supposed to make of that? Did she like it? Does she want Ghost now? Will she break up with him? Fuck! There were just too many questions. He couldn't help but think how right Sheppard was. Ghost was a good looking guy, not that he was gay, but when they went out, Ghost would leave the bar with about 5 numbers of hot girls. Maybe Ghost and Felix would be better together. Roach stretched and got up, "I'm going to bed."

Everybody just nodded. Roach walked out, making his way to his room. When he walked in, he was shocked to see Felix sitting on his bed.

Roach sighed loudly, "What the fuck do you want?"

Felix got up and tried grasping his hand, but Roach just moved away, "I'm sorry, Roach. I don't know what happened."

"I fucking do! You like kissing Ghost!"

"No, Roach. I promise you, I don't. It was just different."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Felix sighed; she didn't know what she meant either, she didn't even know what the hell was going through her head when it happened. She looked at the floor, "I don't know."

Roach hated this, he hated the way he felt, "Just leave, Felix."

Her head shot up to look at him; she never thought he would say that, "You don't mean that."

His voice was hateful, but at the same time, so hurt, "Yes, I do."

Felix turned around and opened the door, hoping so much that Roach would stop her, but he didn't. She ran to her room before the tears started running down her face. She hated this! Why the hell would she ever do something like that? She loved Roach.

Ghost knocked on MacTavish's door, but didn't get a response. Knowing MacTavish wasn't going to invite him in, he just walked in.

MacTavish sat up in his bed, "Can I help you?"

Ghost stood there, "I'm sorry."

MacTavish laughed, "Yeah, okay, whatever."

"Look, I don't know what the fuck happened, okay?"

MacTavish stood up, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Girls?"

Ghost thought about it for a moment, "No, because I like being with you."

"That kiss made it sure seem like you missed it."

Ghost shrugged, "It was just different."

"What does that even mean?"

"Exploring."

MacTavish narrowed his eyes, "What the hell?"

"Look, right, I kissed her because them guys would never let it go, and, yeah, okay, it got a little intense because it was different, but I would never just kiss her. I don't want to kiss her again, and the one thing that ran through my mind when it happened, and when I saw your face, was 'fuck, I hurt the one person I care most about'."

MacTavish just stood there, staring at Ghost. In a way, it did make him feel better, but he didn't know what to say, because he still felt hurt.

Ghost walked over to him, kissing him, "Those are the lips I want to kiss for the rest of my life. You are the person I like waking up next to because, MacTavish, I love you."

He felt as if his heart had just stopped. Did Ghost really just say that? "Do you mean that?"

Ghost looked at him with a loving smile, "Yes, I did. Because I do."

MacTavish knew he should still be mad at him, and want to kill him, but they had never said that before and hearing those words meant more than anything.

Ghost brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. When the stopped, MacTavish looked right at Ghost, "If you ever want this to end, tell me. Don't just go behind my back."

Ghost laughed, "I'm never going to want this to end."

MacTavish smiled, then pushed Ghost on the bed, "Good."

The next day, Roach sat at a table in the mess hall, his head resting on the table. The events of yesterday still running through his mind. He felt someone sit next to him, but couldn't be bothered to look who.

"Hey," Ghost spoke carefully.

Roach felt pissed off as soon as he heard him speak. He didn't want to talk to Ghost, not yet.

"You're not talking to me?"

Roach looked up, glaring at him, "Nope."

"You just did."

Roach just gave Ghost the finger and laid his head back down.

"She hates herself, you know."

This time Roach didn't lift his head, he just talked, "Don't care."

"Roach, just go talk to her."

Roach's head shot up, "No! We will talk when I want to, she fucked up."

Ghost got up, walking away shaking his head. Roach sighed, thankful he was on his own again, but then soon someone else sat down.

"Hey." Felix's voice was low.

Roach didn't know what he felt when he heard her voice, but all he knew was, he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Please, talk to me." The plea was clear in her voice.

Roach, again, lifted his head, "What about?"

"You know."

"Oh, how you made out with Ghost?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, because I just love talking about that."

"I am so sorry, Roach. I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened, but I hate this. I hate you being mad at me."

"Don't you think you deserve it?"

"Yes." Felix looked at the table, not being able to look at Roach.

"Just what happened?"

"I don't know, okay? I just think it's because he's gay..."

Roach cut Felix off, "Wait! What?!"

Felix looked baffled, not realizing what she had just said, "What?"

"Gay?"

Felix's eyes went saucer wide, "I didn't say gay."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"So, now you're lying to me?"

Felix felt angry, but with herself for being so stupid, "No, I'm not, okay. It's not my secret to tell, and it was complicated."

Ghost walked back in, walking over to get some coffee.

Roach looked over, "You gay?"

Ghost looked straight at Roach, "What?"

Felix yelled out, "Roach!"

Roach shrugged, "What?"

Felix narrowed her eyes, "You don't just ask that."

"Why not?"

Ghost walked over and stood by the table, "Felix, what the fuck?"

She felt as if all the air had left her body at once when she saw the look Ghost was giving her. She tried smiling, but he didn't return it in even the slightest.

Roach just watched them both, "That's why you got into the kiss? Because he's gay?" The confusion was clear on Roach's face.

Felix didn't know what to do; she now had Roach _and_ Ghost hating her. She stood up, "No, okay? Roach, the kiss was just different, doesn't mean I ever want to do it again. Also doesn't mean that love you any less, because I don't. I love being with you, I love you kissing me. Please, just don't hate me." Felix sank in the chair and put her head on the table.

Roach looked up at Ghost, "So, you're gay?"

Ghost slapped Roach across the head, then pointed to Felix.

Roach shrugged, "What? She kissed you because it was different. What if another guy kisses her and she ends up fucking him because he's different?"

Ghost sat down, "Look Roach, it wasn't that bad of a kiss."

"She moaned and you bit her bottom lip."

Ghost sighed, "You ever made a mistake before?"

Felix then looked at Roach, "Yes, you believed what Sheppard said, but because I love you, I didn't care, because I realized I wanted you more than not having you."

"I didn't kiss someone else."

"Yes, you did. That girl in the bar."

"She kissed me, and I pushed her away to come after you."

Ghost sighed, "It was just a kiss."

Roach started yelling, "No! It wasn't! There was something there!"

Felix looked right at him, "What? Something there? No, there wasn't."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"Because it was a dare!"

"You moaned!"

Felix and Roach were both yelling, as Ghost just sat there watching them both.

Felix groaned, "Because it was a kiss."

"You moaned because you felt something."

"No, I didn't!"

Roach sat down, giving up, "I don't know how to get over this."

Felix felt scared, she couldn't lose him, she loved him. She regretted everything, why wouldn't he just believe her. She stopped yelling and her voice was softer, "Roach, it was just a kiss; I can't take it back, if I could, I would. I don't want to do it again. I don't look at Ghost and want him, but I look at you, right now, and I'm terrified that I'm losing you, and, if this makes me lose you, them I'm lost, because, Roach, I...need you."

Roach looked at Felix and he realized he needed her more than he knew, "I need you, too."

Felix felt a little bit of hope rise inside her as she looked into Roach's eyes, "I'm sorry, and I understand if you need time. Please don't throw away what we have over a stupid kiss."

Roach leaned across the table and softly kiss her. He got up and walked away. Felix felt a tear run down her cheek as she watched him leave, "Was that a good-bye?"

Ghost pulled her into a hug as she cried.

Felix lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, all the memories of her and Roach running through her head. She missed him and wanted him to be here, with her, lying in bed.

Her door slowly opened and Roach walked in. He said nothing, just removed his clothes until he was wearing just his boxers, and got under the covers, wrapping an arm around Felix.

Felix looked up at him, "I thought you had..."

Roach cut her off by kissing her, "I love you."

Felix sat up, "I love you, too."

She leaned in and the two were together lost in a passionate kiss. Where the feelings may not be new, it was perfect and the lips she felt against her own were lips she loved, the person which made her happy, the one who could make her smile more than anyone else. She needed him and he needed her, which is what made them fight for the love they had.

* * *

**The one after this will carry on just because I wanted a bit more about Roach finding out about Ghost.**


	8. The Day After

Ghost sat on a bench with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he took long drags.  
Suddenly Roach joined him, "Hey."

Ghost just nodded in return. Roach looked around before he slipped out the words, "So, you're gay?"

Ghost felt himself getting pissed already, he didn't want to talk about this. He was getting better with the fact, and it helped a lot that Felix was so normal with him, even though she knew; of course, he would never tell her that she helped him. He still needed to give her shit for actually telling Roach, even if she didn't mean to.

Not being arsed to have this conversation, Ghost got up and walked away, leaving Roach to just watch him. Roach furrowed his brows and quickly got up to followed Ghost.

"Look, Ghost, I just have one question."

Ghost stopped and turned around to face Roach, "What?"

Roach looked very serious but had a little smirk on his face, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ghost narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath, he walked right up to Roach, and he laughed wickedly, "You taking the piss?"

Roach soon lost his smile when he saw Ghost's face, "No, of course not. Just asking a question."

"Good, because, you know, I could kill you."

"Yep, I do. I'll just leave you to it." Roach held up his hands and Ghost nodded and walked away.

Felix lay on her bed thinking about random things when a knock came at the door. She sighed getting off her bed and opened the door. She was a bit shocked when she saw Ghost. He smiled at her smugly, walked passed her and made his way into her room, "You fucked up."

Felix closed her door and carefully watched Ghost, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Roach knows."

Felix's eyes shot open and she knew what Ghost was talking about, "It was a mistake."

"Yeah, see, but Roach is asking question and I don't like that."

Felix swallowed hard, "I'll tell him to stop."

Ghost laughed then walked right up to Felix, "I don't want him to know."

"I can't remove the information from him, Ghost."

"Well, that's a shame." Ghost had a wicked grin on his face and Felix tried running for the door, but Ghost grabbed her and turned her around to face him, "You better figure something out."

Ghost walked out, leaving Felix standing there, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. She collapsed on her bed and moaned, "What the fuck I'm I supposed to do?"

Roach walked through her door, "Do about what?"

Felix narrowed her eyes at Roach, "Why are you asking questions?"

"Well, I was just wondering..."

Felix slapped Roach on the arm, "Asking Ghost questions."

Roach made an 'o' with his mouth and just shrugged as he lay on the bed.

Felix glared at him, "He doesn't want people to know, Roach. I don't think he, really, you know, likes people knowing."

Roach shrugged again, "I don't care."

Felix was shocked by Roach's words, she thought the two were close, "You don't care about Ghost?"

"No, I don't care about him being gay, my brother's gay..." Roach had a huge grin on his face, "You think I could set the two up?"

Felix looked baffled, but then remembered Roach doesn't know about MacTavish and felt relieved she hadn't also blurted that out, "Roach, its great you don't care, but Ghost really isn't one for talking about it."

Roach just nodded, then got up and left, "I'll be back in a minute."

Felix just shook her head, she had no idea what Roach was going to do.

Roach found Ghost in the mess hall, sitting at a table alone. He walked over and sat down with his boyish grin.

Ghost sighed, "What do you want?"

Roach grabbed Ghost's hand, "I don't care."

Ghost never looked so pissed off, he pulled his hand away from Roach, "About what?" His voice was sour.

"You being you know..." Roach looked around the room to make sure no one else could hear him "gay."

"That's nice of you, Roach."

Roach smiled, "I also have a gay brother."

Ghost pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, Roach, you know, which I guess I'll have to deal with, and luckily you not an ass, but I don't want you setting me up with someone. I don't want to talk to you about it... okay?"

Roach thought for a moment, "Why?"

Ghost looked so fed up, "Because, I don't."

"Okay, but one thing."

"What now, Roach?"

"Don't hate Felix, she didn't mean to tell me."

Ghost walked into Felix's room, "Come with me."

Felix quickly followed Ghost and the two ended up in the sparring ring. She took a deep breath; this isn't what she was hoping for.

Ghost stood there, unzipping his black hoodie, "So, Roach is cool with it?"

Felix nodded, "I know he's not a dick."

Ghost walked right up to Felix until their faces were inches apart, "But, I still think you owe me, because I'm pretty sure I remember telling you if you told anybody," Ghost said the words slow, "That. I. Would. Kill...You."

Felix felt her whole body taken over with fear, then Ghost tucked his foot behind hers and pulled in so she was sent flying to the floor. Her head made contact, sending pain shooting through. Felix tried getting back up, but Ghost just put his foot on her to keep her on the floor, leaning over, "Do you remember that?"

Felix nodded, "Yes." She could feel Ghost putting more pressure on her chest. Felix twisted Ghost's foot so he fell back, but he caught his balance before he fell to the floor. Felix quickly got up and tried to punch Ghost, but he grabbed her fist and started to slowly twist her arm, "Fighting back? Really? Doesn't make me any happier with you."

Felix felt pain shoot through her arm as Ghost twisted. She fell to her knees, crying out, "Ghost...ahhh...I'm sorry."

Ghost stopped, "You're sorry, great." Ghost kicked her in the stomach, not too hard, but enough to make her flinch from it, "I have your stupid boyfriend trying to set me up."

Felix imagined Roach sitting there, with his boyish grin, asking Ghost. She couldn't help the hate she felt right now, "I don't control him." Her voice was bitter as she spat them out.

Ghost twisted her arm more. Felix cried out in pain, if Ghost twisted any more, she was pretty sure he'd break a bone.

Ghost tutted, "I don't like that answer very much." Ghost let go and backed away. Felix stood up, stroking her arm.

Ghost spat and looked towards Felix again; he quickly made a move and punched her right in the face; she went straight to the floor as blood started to seeping from her nose and a cut on her lip. She cupped her face, "What the fuck, Ghost?"

Ghost walked over and bent next to her, "Were friends Felix..."

Ghost was cut off by Felix doing some twist so she was able to kick him in the balls. When he lay on the floor, she stood up and stomped her foot on his face, mimicking what Ghost did. She bent over by him, as he cupped his balls, blood poured from his nose and you could see a black eye forming already. Felix spat out the blood that had dripped into her mouth, "Yes, we are, but you are a dick."

Ghost laughed, grabbed Felix and flipped her over so he was sitting on top of her, pinning her to the floor; he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You tell anybody else, this situation will be ten times worse."

Ghost got off and walked over to grab a towel, wiping away the blood; he threw it to Felix, who did the same. She carefully watched Ghost, "I think you broke my nose."

Ghost laughed, "It was a nasty punch."

Felix just laughed mockingly, "I'm going to the infirmary."

Ghost watched her leave, sitting down on the floor. He didn't hate Felix, but he couldn't have people find out. People like Roach and Felix, they understood, but he knew there were people out there who wouldn't, and he just couldn't have people judging him.

Roach walked in, looking curiously at Ghost, "Hey, what's up?"

Ghost shook his head, "Nothing, man."

"Who you fighting with?"

"No one, now."

Roach rolled his eyes, not bothering to pry anymore, "I really don't care, you know, Ghost?"

Ghost looked over at Roach and smiled, "I know, you and Felix, okay?"

Roach smiled his boyish grin and nodded, "Yeah."

Roach stood there, remembering the events of last night,, when he walked away from Felix in the mess hall.

_He bumped into MacTavish, "Hey, sir."_

_MacTavish peered at him, "You alright, lad?"_

_Roach tried giving a smile, but couldn't help looking so lost ."I'll be fine."_

_MacTavish nodded his head, "Come with me."_

_Roach ended up in MacTavish's office. Sitting down, MacTavish passed him a little glass filled with whiskey. He swilled it around, watching the liquid circle and spin into a whirl pool. _

_MacTavish watched him carefully, "What's up?"_

"_I think me and Felix broke up."_

"_What? Why?"_

_Roach shrugged, "She kissed Ghost, and for some stupid reason, my brain won't let me get over it." _

_MacTavish smirked, "Do you love her?"_

_Roach was trying so hard to hold back the tears, "Yes." Roach knocked back the whiskey, "I wish I had never kissed her."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_Yes, I do, because if I never got with her, then I would never had to lose her."_

"_Roach you know the saying, is better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all?"_

_Roach slammed the glass down, "Well, that's bullshit, because I had her, and I lost her, and you don't know how bad this fucking hurts."_

_MacTavish sighed, "Really? So, you'd get rid of everything? All the memories?" _

_Roach nodded, "Yes"_

"_Think about it, all the memories of her, would you really forget all of that?"_

_Roach sat thinking about when he first met her, one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, when they first kissed, the memories of her smiling and him being the cause, how he felt when he made her laugh and the better feeling when he got to hear her laugh. The moments when it was the two of them talking about anything and everything, how she fell asleep in his arms, then just moments flashing past in his head of the two of them being happy, "No, I wouldn't." _

_MacTavish smiled, "No, didn't think so. Look, Roach, I see the way that girl looks at you and she loves you more than anything; you walk into a room and she smiles. Don't worry about one kiss, because remember, they were both a bit drunk... I forgave Ghost."_

"_She really smiles when I walk into a room?" Roach couldn't help the boyish grin._

_MacTavish just chuckled, "Yes, go talk to her."_

_Roach was about to get up until he looked at MacTavish, baffled, "You forgave Ghost? For what?"_

"_For the kiss."_

_Roach laughed, "Why would you need to forgive him?"_

_MacTavish furrowed his brows, "We're dating."_

_Roach eyes went wide, "What?"_

"_I thought you knew."_

_Roach just shook his head, "No, but you forgave him? How?"_

"_I realized I loved him, and it was a mistake."_

_Roach smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and great for you and Ghost." _

_MacTavish laughed, "Thanks mate. By the way, I wouldn't tell Ghost you know."_

_Roach nodded, then made his way out to find Felix. With all that Roach new, he couldn't lose her with one stupid mistake._

Roach was standing there watching Ghost, knowing everything. He wasn't going to say anything, but in way, he was happy for him. Ghost had it pretty shit in life, and to have someone like MacTavish care for him made Roach happy. He knew MacTavish was a decent guy, and that someone like him could possibly show Ghost life wasn't all that bad, "It's great for you, Ghost."

Roach left, not saying another word. Ghost just watched him, looking more confused than ever.

* * *

**Thank You JacksOnlyWench for all your help **

**This story carries on from the previous one The Dare Game because I felt there needed to be a bit more about Roach finding out about Ghost. **


	9. Two Nerds

Ghost was walking down the hallway, trying to find something to do. Normally, he would spend it with MacTavish. but he was too busy doing paper work. He could read a book, but that he couldn't be bothered to do; he needed something different. As he made his way through the hallways. he heard someone yelling.

"Noooo! Don't kill me!"

Ghost stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from,

"Oh. Fucking..."

Ghost looked around and saw it. Guessing it was coming from Roach's room, he softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Roach's voice sounded annoyed.

Ghost looked very confused when he saw Roach sitting by his desk, on a computer, "Where did you get the computer from?"

Roach shrugged, "I found it."

Ghost just nodded and walked over to see what Roach was moaning about. His face fell a bit when he saw a little wooden house on the screen, "What are you doing?"

"Playing Minecraft, and a stupid, fucking, creeper blew up and killed me!"

Ghost narrowed his brows, "Minecraft? Creeper?"

"Yeah, it's a block building adventure game, and a creeper is a stupid monster that blows up, killing you! I lost all my fricking stuff! I had diamonds and soooo much fucking iron! God fricking damn it!"

"Oookay..." Ghost was a bit taken back by Roach's out burst. Roach grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, slamming his lighter on the table, as he carried on playing; Ghost followed suit, lighting up one of his own.

"So what do you do exactly?" Ghost raised his brow as he saw Roach starting to kill a very blocky cow, "So, everything's square?"

Roach sighed, "Yes, and you just survive, I guess, but I need fricking DIAMONDS to build a pickaxe to fucking pick obsidian to make a nether portal."

Roach walked up to a square building, and Ghost smirked, "Is that your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's shit."

"Well, let's see you do better, because I can't even be arsed right now." Roach lay his head on the desk, pretending to cry, "Because, I lost all my diamonds."

Ghost pushed Roach out the seat; he left Roach's game to start his own world, "What are the controls?"

Roach showed Ghost what buttons to press as he grabbed another chair and sat by him, to watch.

Ghost was just wandering around, really not doing anything; it was becoming night time in the game, and Ghost had just found something interesting, "What's that?"

Roach looked up, "It's gold."

Ghost tried hard to pick the gold, with just his player's hand. Roach burst out laughing, "Dude you need a pickaxe."

"Well, you know, I've never played this before."

Roach sighed, grabbing the mouse from Ghost, "You have to get wood, to build a crafting table, to make a pickaxe, but there are different pickaxes and different things have to be picked with different pickaxes."

Ghost nodded, as he carefully watched Roach; an odd noise came from the computer, and just as Roach built the stone pickaxe, he blew up and the screen read _'You died'_. Roach stormed out of his chair, knocking it backward, "Fucking, Fricking, Stupid...God damn creepers!"

"You okay, mate?"

Roach glared at him, and to be honest, Ghost felt a little scared; he had never seen Roach so angry, "It's just a game."

Roach grabbed his chair and slammed it back down, crossing his arms, "I'm not playing anymore, it's so fricking stupid."

Ghost nodded, then grabbed the mouse and started to play the game. It had been almost three hours; Roach and Ghost were still sitting at the computer, staring at the screen, "Dude, get the iron!" Roach exclaimed.

Ghost rolled his eyes, "We have enough iron, we need diamonds, so we can build a enchantment table."

Roach's mouth fell open, "Ermm no! If we find diamonds, we're building a pickaxe, to get obsidian."

"Who's playing, Roach?"

"Who saved your ass when you fell in lava? Oh yeah, me!" Roach tried pulling the mouse away from Ghost; Ghost was just trying hard to push Roach away, "Fuck off, bug!"

Roach was being beaten, "Ghost!"

"It's my world, it's called 'Roach Sucks'!"

Roach suddenly stopped, narrowing his eyes at Ghost, "Really? You named it 'Roach Sucks'?"

"Yep." Ghost had a sly smile, as he carried on playing.

"Why?"

"Because, you suck."

Roach glared at him, "I think you will find that's you." Roach pretended to cough, as if hinting at something; Ghost pursed his lips in annoyance, Roach soon regretted his words.

"You trying to say something, bug?"

Roach quickly shook his head, "Nope, 'course not"

"Yeah, thought so." Ghost got back to his game as Roach calmed his breathing.

MacTavish and Felix were sitting at a table in the mess hall, eating their diner. The door opened, and both quickly glanced to see who it was. One of the doctors walked in and they both turned back around.

"You know, I haven't seen Roach all day." Felix said, messing around with her food.

MacTavish nodded, "Ghost came to me this morning, but that was the only time I saw him."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know." MacTavish shrugged.

"Roach was supposed to meet me at the firing range, but he never showed."

MacTavish was just about to suggest something when the door flung open; Ghost stormed in with Roach following.

Roach pushed past him. "It was your fault."

Ghost's mouth fell open, "You fucking pushed me in the lava."

"How?"

"Because you wanted the fucking red stone, which we don't even use!"

"We might."

They both grabbed their food and walked back out again, still yelling at each other.

"Yeah, well, now we have fuck all again."

Roach groaned and the two were gone again, MacTavish and Felix exchanged looks of confusion.

"What was that about?" Felix asked.

"I have no idea." MacTavish said, watching the door.

Roach and Ghost were back in front of the computer screen.

"Okay, so, we got a iron pickaxe from the house, but we still need one diamond." Ghost said.

There was a knock at the door, Ghost and Roach shared looks of curiosity, not knowing if they should open the door, but then Scarecrow just walked in, "Hey guys."

Ghost and Roach sighed, then replied in unison, "Hi." Their attention never left the computer screen. Scarecrow walked over and stood over the two, watching them, "Fucking Minecraft."

Roach looked up, "What?"

"My girlfriend is obsessed with that damn thing; she downloads all possible mods she can."

Ghost suddenly stopped, looking up Scarecrow, "Mods?"

"Yeah, you know, adds more things to the game."

Roach and Ghost looked at each other with huge smiles. Scarecrow just watched the two; he shook his head walking out, "Just like my girlfriend."

Still sitting there, the two had become completely addicted to the game.

"Dude, this mode is awesome." Roach said, with a massive grin, "Wow! what's that?"

"It's quick silver."

"Awesome!"

Felix walked into Roach's room, raising her eyebrows. The two appeared in complete daze; like nothing else was around except the two and that computer. She tilted her head as she stood there watching the two.

"Look, bug, we need a new house. That one is too far, we have to keep walking back." Ghost said, as he pointed to the screen.

Roach nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we should make it so much cooler."

Ghost rolled his eyes, "Does that matter?"

"Errm yeah... oh! Oh, we should make it next to that massive pit of lava."

"Why? That's like the thing that kills us the most."

Roach sucked in his lips, as if thinking about something, "Doesn't matter; still would look awesome."

Felix shook her head, then coughed to make her presence known; Ghost and Roach both jumped a little.

"What the hell?" Ghost glared at her.

"I think it's time you two get some sleep; it's almost midnight."

Ghost and Roach acted like five years old that didn't want to go sleep, trying to stay on the computer.

Felix was starting to agitated, "Come on."

Roach pouted, "But we need to build a new house."

"You can do it tomorrow."

Ghost huffed, "You're no fun." He got up and walked out.

Felix rolled her eyes then got in to bed with Roach joining her.

It was five in the morning and Roach was already waking up, he lay there with Minecraft running in his head and he quietly spoke to himself, "We could make it out of... Oh, that would look so cool!"

Roach carefully picked Felix up and lifted her off him, quietly making his way to Ghost's room. He slightly pressed his lips together when he saw Ghost's bed was empty, then snapping his fingers, he made his way further down the hall way, until he came to MacTavish's door. Roach took a deep breath "Be. A. Ninja." He crept inside and saw Ghost laying there, Roach could feel himself wanting to laugh.

MacTavish snored loud as he made his way over to Ghost, "Wake up." Shaking him slightly, Ghost twitched, MacTavish grunted and Roach dived under the bed "Fuck."

Then everything was quiet, except the excessive snoring coming from MacTavish. Roach again shook Ghost, trying to wake him up, "Psst...Ghost."

Ghost's eyes flew open and his fist made contact with Roach's face. Roach groaned on the floor, still trying to be quiet. Ghost glared down at him, then at MacTavish to see he was still asleep, which luckily he was.

Ghost got up and quickly grabbed Roach, pulling him out the room, "What the hell, bug?"

Roach cupped his nose as blood dripped out, "I think you broke my nose."

Ghost rolled his eyes, he put his fingers under Roach's chin, tilting his head back to check his nose, "No, it's fine, just bleeding."

Roach sighed thankfully, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"So, why the fuck have you woken me up at five in the fucking morning?" Ghost said, crossing his arms.

Roach had gotten rid of most the blood, and was now smiling like an idiot, "I have a really good idea for our house."

Ghost slightly raised his brows, "What?"

"We make it out of cobblestone, Nether brick, and marble, on that huge lake. We can, like, put it near the lava, but put it on the water."

Ghost stood there thinking about the idea, "But, nether brick is in the nether portal."

"Yeah, but we only need one more diamond."

Ghost looked around, "We can go in that cave we found before Felix made us go to bed."

"Yeah, Come on."

Ghost furrowed his brows, "What? Now? What about Felix?"

Roach pressed his lips together, "She's sleeping."

"What if we wake her?"

"She sleeps like a dead person."

Ghost nodded, and the two made their way, quietly, sitting at the computer.

Felix could hear a quiet voice going through her head. "Creeper! Creeper...Fucking creeper!"

She twisted and turned in bed, trying to work out who's voice it was.

"Oh. God, Ghost, creeper!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Felix shot up in bed and grabbed her head, "What the hell?"

Looking round the room, her mouth fell open as she saw Ghost and Roach sitting there. She looked at the alarm clock to see it was 0600 hours, she sighed, lying back down and pulled the cover over her head, cursing quietly, "Fucking idiots."

Roach looked over to see Felix, he shrugged, still thinking she was asleep, when he turned back, he saw Ghost building the obsidian, "So, we build this then what?"

"We need flint and steel." Roach said.

Ghost nodded.

Roach clapped joyfully, "Here we come, nether."

Ghost smiled as they watched the loading screen, their faces fell as they saw the nether; it looked like hell, with fire blazing almost everywhere.

"Dude, it's like Minecraft hell." Roach said with an ear splitting grin.

"Fucking awesome."

Felix had given up trying to go back sleep and got out of bed, walking out the room.

Ghost and Roach both watched her, Roach furrowed his brows, "Where you going?"

When he didn't get an answer, he shrugged, and the two got back to playing.

"You're on fire!" Roach screamed.

"Fuck! By what?"

"That white thing."

The two panicked as they just watched their player go up in flames, and the words on the screen once again read _'You died' . _Ghost groaned loudly as Roach banged his head against the desk, "Just go back through the portal, our stuff should all be there."

Ghost nodded in agreement.

Felix sat a table in the mess hall, resting her head on the table. MacTavish soon joined her, "What's up?"

She shot her head up, narrowing her eyes, "Those fucking idiots woke me up playing that stupid game."

"Yeah, I woke up and Ghost was gone, so I guessed as much."

"They're fricking addicted."

"Yeah, well, Ghost has training today."

Felix smirked, causing MacTavish to narrow his eyes, "What?"

"Good luck with that, the two act like they're five years old when you try get them off."

MacTavish chuckled, "Well, I am the Captain." He got up and left; Felix smiled and quickly followed after him. This she wanted to watch.

He walked in the room, his brows soon raised, as he saw the two sitting there, glued to the screen, "Wow."

Felix leaned against the door frame, "It's not a pretty sight."

MacTavish coughed, "Right, Ghost, training today."

Ghost's attention didn't leave the screen, "Ermm...the men can have a day off."

MacTavish's mouth fell open, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

Ghost groaned, but he was still looking at the screen; MacTavish walked over, he hovered his finger over the power button on the computer.

"Nooooo!" Roach yelled, as he leaned over to stop MacTavish.

Felix watched the whole thing as if it was going in slow motion. MacTavish standing there, Ghost looking down in horror, as Roach jumped across.

Ghost got up, "Fine."

MacTavish smiled happily as he walked away, "Now, Ghost!"

Ghost huffed, "Fucking hell."

Roach took a deep breath then quickly saved the game, before anything terrible could actually happen. Roach looked up at Ghost with relief, "Least we didn't lose anything."

Ghost nodded and placed a hand on Roach's shoulder, "Yeah, good job saving it."

Felix watched, astonished by what she had just witnessed, "You guys are just nerds, deep down."

Training was in session and the men were being made to do 100 sit ups. Ghost walked up and down, watching the men, when he came across Ozone, "Hands behind your head!"

Ozone sighed but followed.

When he came across Roach, he bent down and quietly whispered, making sure no one else could hear him, "When this is over, we go back and get some of them blazing rods."\

"Okay, we also need blazing power."

"You make that from the blazing rods."

Roach nodded. Ghost got back up, and again, started to walk up and down. Felix watched the two, she knew perfectly well what they were talking about, and couldn't believe how obsessed with the game the two had actually come.

When training had ended, she quickly made her way to MacTavish' office. They both sat there in silence until MacTavish broke the silence, "We need to figure something out."

"I know, the two do nothing but that game, me and Roach haven't had a full conversation since he started playing it."

MacTavish pinched the bridge of his nose, "Same with Ghost; the most he said to me was, well, this morning about training."

"I know someone who might be able to help."

MacTavish had a steady gaze as he watched Felix carefully, "We can't do that."

Felix slammed her fist on the table, "Why not?"

"Isn't it a bit too far?"

Felix sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"It might just be a phase; hopefully they'll be bored in a day or so."

Felix shook her head, "I don't know."

It was a week later, and if Ghost and Roach hadn't been ordered to do something, they'd be sitting in front of the computer, playing that damn game. They hardly spoke to anyone, all their spare time would just be spent on the game. MacTavish had ordered them to eat in the mess hall, instead of taking their food to the computer, but all they did was sit there talking about the game and what they would do when they got back on it. Roach's room was a mess, covered in plates, with moldy food and cans of energy drink littered on the floor.

Again, MacTavish and Felix were sitting in his office. He took a deep breath, "We have to."

"You sure? Last time, you said it was too much."

MacTavish shook his head, looking lost. "We have no other options."

"Can we trust him?"

"We don't have a choice."

The two sat there, waiting for the guest to show up; they jumped when a knock came at the door. Felix looked worried, as MacTavish shouted, "Come in!"

Meat strolled in and sat beside Felix, "What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, MacTavish ready himself, "We...We need your help."

Meat had a sly grin on his lips as leaned forward, "I thought this might be coming."

Felix looked over at MacTavish, regretting this already; Meat leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs, "So, what do you need?"

"After Ghost, you're the best at hacking." MacTavish said.

Meat's sly smile returned, "You want me to hack the computer Ghost and Roach are playing on."

"Yes, we do." Felix said, still looking worried.

Meat sat there thinking, "Why not just smash it?"

"Because we want them to think the computer got a virus and nobody did it." MacTavish watched Meat carefully, as he thought about the deal.

"So, let me get this straight you want me to hack in to the computer, give it some deadly virus, which is fine; I can do that, but what if Ghost finds out? The dude will kick my ass into next week."

MacTavish nodded, "He won't find out."

"The dude's smart; he will figure it out, and if he does...You tell the truth, say you ordered me to do it."

MacTavish shared a look of concern with Felix.

Meat carried on, "Ghost is a hacker, he might be able to figure out if someone else hacked it. I don't want to be on the shit end, if that does happen."

"What else do you want?" Felix asked.

Again Meat sat there thinking, "Next time we get treats or something, I want first pick."

"So, we tell you first?"

"Yeah, and no one else."

MacTavish nodded, "Fine. Will you do it?"

"Yeah." They all shook hands and sat there thinking of a plan.

"Go that way." Roach spoke, as he repeatedly pointed at the screen.

"No, bug, there's fuck all that way, and get your greasy finger off the screen."

Felix walked in, shaking her head, "MacTavish wants to speak to both of you."

"Yeah, in a minute." Ghost waved her off.

"Now!"

Ghost and Roach both looked at her and shrugged, making there way out. When they disappeared down he hallway, Felix signaled for Meat, who quickly ran in the room. Felix was amazed as she watched Meat at work. She knew computers, but stuff like this really just went over her head, "What are you doing?"

"Going to download a virus that will completely shut the whole thing down, deleting everything off it."

"Will they be able to fix it?"

"Maybe."

"Is this pointless?"

Meat carried on typing as he laughed, "First you would have to identify what's wrong with your computer. If they do work out it was a virus, they will have to understand how it works, because the computer may work, but every time you try to save something, the virus will just get rid of it again, shutting down your computer. Coming back from a virus like this, you may need to be a genius."

Felix couldn't help but noticed the huge grin on Meats face, "Could you?"

"Could I, what?"

"Be able to figure it out?"

Meat sat there thinking, even though he was still typing away, "Maybe, but it would take at least 2 mouths to do it."

Felix's mouth fell open, she had never seen Meat so interested in something, he was glued to the screen like Roach and Ghost.

Meat sat up and clapped his hands, "Done."

The screen went to a dark blue, then starting flickering, until it made a horrible noise, then went black and smoke started to emerge from the computer itself.

"What's happening?" Felix asked, worried

"The virus is at work." Meat smiled "We best leave before those two come back."

The two quickly hurried out, making their way to the mess hall so they were nowhere near the computer when Ghost and Roach found it.

Roach and Ghost walked in and narrowed their eyes when they saw the computer was turned off.

"Why's it off?" Roach asked, walking towards the computer. He pushed the power button, but nothing happened, "It's not turning on."

Ghost walked over, pushing Roach out the way, "What?" He tried doing the same, but nothing happened.

Roach turned to Ghost with such worry, "Why isn't it turning on?"

"I don't know." Ghost again tried pressing it on, a blue screen appeared, then the same happened as before. Ghost and Roach stood there watching it in silence

"What do we do?" Roach looked around trying to look for an answer.

"It looks like it got a virus." The confusion was clear on Ghost's as he just stood there staring at the computer.

"How?"

"I don't know...this doesn't make any sense."

"Can a computer just get a virus?"

Ghost shook his head, looking over at Roach, he narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Roach was in shook.

"Yeah, whatever, you were always messing with it."

"Oh yeah, well who downloaded that fucking graphics thing to make it look better? That's probably what fucked it up."

Ghost dragged Roach to the floor and the two rolled around, arguing about whose fault it was. MacTavish stood in the door way, smiling at the two.

It was almost a week later, Roach and Ghost were finally getting back to normal; no longer obsessing over the game or what happened to the computer. The two sat in Roach's room for almost a day trying to fix it, until Ghost got so angry and smashed it against the wall.

Roach was sitting in the recreation room, yelling at the little device in his hands, "Fucking work!"

Ghost came over and sat by him, "What are you doing?"

"Playing Pokémon."

Ghost nodded, and started to watch Roach, as he played the game, "Fucking get that one."

"No!"

"You're fucking useless."

MacTavish, Meat and Felix shared looks of concern, as they watched the two sitting on the couch, playing a new game.

"Where is he finding all this stuff?" Felix asked, looking over at MacTavish.

"I have no idea."

Meat laughed, "Don't think I can hack a Gameboy."

Felix sighed, "They are truly both just big nerds."

MacTavish laughed, the three just watched Ghost and Roach get dragged into the game, and once again get obsessed.

* * *

**This was really such a random idea, I was watching Tobuscus play Minecaft and was thinking what would it be like if Ghost and Roach played it, then I just started writing this. **

**Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you like it's always great to know what you guys think. **

**Thank You JacksOnlyWench for your help :) **


End file.
